Letting Go
by Flyawayhome624
Summary: Mac and Alexis are having a hard time letting go,as they watch their daughters grow up.Robin who is falling in love with a playboy, Sam trying to rebuild her life, Maxie torn between her dream job and love and Kristina, who is stirring up all kin
1. Chapter 1

Letting Go

Mac and Alexis are having a hard time letting go, as they watch their five daughters grow up. Robin who is falling in love with a playboy, Sam trying to rebuild her life, Maxie torn between her dream job and love and Kristina, who is stirring up all kinds of trouble.

Notes

Alexis and Mac have been married for 19 years, having met when Alexis first moved to town with her five year old Sam and Mac's two daughters Robin 5 and Maxie 3.

Emily is alive and married to Nikolas.

* * *

Sam sat in the middle of the living room as she finished wrapping her Christmas gifts, Christmas was two weeks away and Sam wanted to get a jump on the craziness that came with any family holiday.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." Lulu called as she opened the door with three little children on her heels, "They talked me into ice-cream.

"Mommy, I want a lizard!" A little girl with brown wavy hair and blue eyes yelled as she ran onto her mom's lap.

"It was a chameleon." Spencer corrected as he sat next to Cameron.

"Same thing." Lila mumbled crossing her arms.

"I take it _Tangled_ was a hit." Sam smiled as she lifted the girl off her lap and stood.

"Yup." Lulu smiled as she watched the three continue to argue.

"How are you and Dante doing?" Sam asked as she picked up the extra wrapping paper, "Lila Caroline Morgan, don't even think about it!" Sam yelled as she water the girl try to get a peak at her gifts.

"We are okay, he and Sonny are still butting heads. I thought when he left the PCPD things would get better but you know Sonny." Lulu replied as she headed toward the kitchen.

"They are more alike than they think." Sam smiled as she threw the paper out.

"It's the dimples." Lulu smiled.

"Defiantly." Sam laughed just as her phone rang.

"Hello?" Sam asked not recognizing the number.

"Sammy, it's Coleman. We have a little problem."

"What's wrong?"

"It's your sister, our new bartender didn't ask for idea."

"You served my underage sister!"

"Not me."

"I swear to God Colman, if something happens to her. You are going to pay." Sam spat as she slammed her phone shut.

"Lulu, would you mind staying here till Lucky gets here? We are supposed to got get Christmas trees tonight." Sam sighed as she grabbed her bag and walked into the living room.

"Yeah no problem." Lulu replied.

* * *

"So, what are your plans for Christmas?" Matt asked as he took a bite of his chili.

"Christmas Eve at Spoon Island and than Christmas at my parents." Maxie smiled, "You know you are coming to both right?" Maxie added taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

"I don't really want to intrude it's a family thing."

"Are you kidding me, Lulu, Lucky and Cameron are tagging along with Sam and Robin is bringing your brother." Maxie explained, "This is kind of a test for him, to see if he can handle our family."

"Your dad is pretty cool."

"To you, because you are not a coffee importer, who is connected to the mob or a playboy." Maxie laughed.

"So this dinner should be eventful."

"You have no idea, last year ended with the fire department coming because my Mom forgot about the ham. And for the first year my life isn't under attack."

* * *

"It's a Christmas Tree, Robin." Patrick complained as he pulled his coat tighter.

"Our first one as a couple. It has to be perfect."

"We have been here for an hour, can we please pick one and go home? I promise to make it worth your while." He smirked as he pulled her closer to him.

"Patrick, I am not kidding. Please lets look around one more time."

"You have to be kidding me."

"If you want anything from me ever again, you are going to shut up and help me pick out this tree." Robin replied as she pulled him down the aisle.

"You and Sam really are sisters." He mumbled shaking his head.

* * *

"Are you stupid?" Sam hissed as she entered the bar and marched toward her sister.

"Sam, would you claim down. You are making a scene."

"I'll give you a scene, do you know how lucky you are the Colman called me and not Mom."

"I was just trying to have a little fun, I have been stressing with finals."

"A little fun? I have no idea what has happened with you." Sam replied finally looking at the man that was next to her, "Who the hell are you?" Sam questioned.

"Kiefer." The boy replied as he looked Sam up and down.

"Well Kiefer, you must be dumber than you look. Bring an underage girl to bar, who just happens to be the daughter of the DA and Police Commissioner."

"Krissy and I were just trying to have a little fun and I really don't think you are one to be preaching to your sister, having a child so young and with a killer who than left you."

"Kristina, get outside now. A word of advice Kiefer don't threaten someone who has the power to make you disappear." Sam replied as she went to follower her sister, but a hand stopped her.

"You really don't want to make me angry."

"Cute, but don't be stupid." Sam said trying to pull her hand away but the taller boy just held on tighter.

"Sam, are you okay?" A voice called from the door.

"Yeah, Kiefer was just leaving." Sam replied seeing the scared look on the boy's face.

"We are not done." Kiefer replied as he let go of Sam's hand and push past her.

"Who was that?" Jason asked walking closer.

"Kristina's boyfriend, you is an ass." Sam replied, "He brought my sister here."

"I can talk to him if you want."

"I can handle it Jason, don't you have to go rescue St. Elizabeth." Sam snapped not wanting to start this fight again.

"Sam, please listen to me."

"What Jason, Are you going to justify why you slept with her and than lied about it to me? I really don't care anymore, you screwed up. You saw something and instead of asking me about it, you jumped to conclusions like always and slept with that whore." Sam replied as she headed toward the door.

"Sam, I should have listened to you and Carly."

"You think? She lied Jason and now our daughter is paying the consequence. Every time you have Lila, Liz shows up with some problem for you to fix."

"I though she was carrying my child."

"Right, but she isn't the only one. Not that it matters to you." Sam replied before knowing what she was saying.

"What do you mean?"

"I was talking about Lila." Sam said as she recovered, "Kristina is in the car, I have to go." Sam replied as she headed toward the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Notes- Alexis and Mac's daughters are Robin, Sam, Maxie, Kristina and Molly. Georgie doesn't exist in this story. Also Lucky and Sam are just really good friends like Jason and Carly.

Letting Go- Chapter Two

"Cam, Lila, why don't you go see who can see the biggest tree." Sam smiled at the two.

"What happened?" Lucky asked once the two had run town the aisle.

"Nothing."

"Sam."

"I ran into Jason and we exchanged some words."

"What kind of words?" Lucky asked looking at her stomach.

"We got into it about Elizabeth, and how she faked her pregnancy to get Jason away from me. I let it slip that she was not the only one who was pregnant."

"So he knows."

"No, I covered by saying I meant Lila."

"Sam, I think you might want to hear Jason out, he doesn't even remember what happened that night."

"Lucky, I am so tired of this back and forth between us and Jason always jumping to the wrong conclusion about any man I am friends with." Sam replied as she headed toward the children.

"Lila needs her parents together."

"Should I say the same thing about Cameron? That you and Elizabeth should be together after she is released from Shadybrooke." Sam replied with a smile.

"Alright, no more on that subject."

Molly sat in the living room reading her book when her sister came stomping in, "Sam in unbelievable." Kristina yelled as she sat next to Molly.

"I think Sam is being reasonable, she could have told Mom."

"She completely embarrassed me in front of a senior Molly. I was lucky that he even shows any interest in me."

"Any guy would be lucky to date you, Krissy." Maxie called as she entered the room, "So I hear you have been living it up." She added with a smirk.

"Sam had no right to tell you, it is my private business."

"You know what, you should be grateful that Sam is looking out for you, If it was me I would have told Mom and Dad because I am sick of your bitchy attitude." Maxie spat before heading toward her room.

"Maxie is right, all you do is complain, when people are only looking out for you." Molly added as she picked up her book and headed toward the kitchen.

"Mommy, look who I found." Lila smiled as she dragged a man toward her mother.

"Hey, I have to go drop Cam off with Lulu before I am late." Lucky replied as he saw Jason standing behind Lila.

"Lucky, I swear if you leave me."

"Sorry, your dad will kill me if I am late again." Lucky smiled as he pulled Sam into a hug. He quickly released her and went to gather his son and gave a quick nod to Jason as he passed.

"Daddy, you have to help us pick the perfect tree. Mommy said we can get the biggest one." The little girl laughed as she looked at the trees.

"She is just like you, loves Christmas."

"She's had the decorations pulled out since November." Sam smiled at the little girl, "I had no idea how much energy a four year old could have, she been running here for the past hour."

"Must be hard in your condition."

"What condition is that, dealing with a spoiled little sister or the amount of cheating spouses this town has?" Sam asked with a smile.

"I thought Dante was helping you now."

"He is, but you know all about that."

"Sam, what was I supposed to think, I walked in on you two both half naked."

"Because we got caught in a storm Jason, while we were watching a client. But you wouldn't let me explain, you got drunk off your ass and slept with the women who has tried to destroy me since, I came to this town." Sam sighed, "Jason, I don't want to-do this anymore."

"Sam, I am not going to let you give up on this family."

"I am not giving up, I am just tired of us making progress and than taking two steps back."

"I thought we were past this Sam. You make it clear that you still have feeling for me that night."

"Two months ago, Jason and nothing has changed."

"Sam, please just hear me out."

"Jason, do you know how hard this has been for me? Seeing you and not being able to run into your arms."

"It doesn't have to be that way Sam, we love each other."

"It's not enough Jason, what about trust?"

"I am not letting you walk away this time Sam, I made that mistake once. I know why you keep pushing me away, you're scared."

"Jase, please." Sam mumbled as she put some space between them.

"No, Sam. I am not letting you and walk away from a family we built." Jason replied as he pulled her toward him.

"If we decide anything Jason, we have to take is slow for Lila."

"Mommy, I found it." Lila yelled from down the row.

"It's perfect." Sam smiled as she picked up the young girl.

"Daddy you are going to help decorate it right?" Lila asked as she turned to her father.

"Yeah, he is. You know I'm to small to place the star all the way up there." Sam laughed as she tickled her daughter.


	3. Chapter 3

Letting Go Chapter 3

"I swear, Molly if you try to make us all go caroling again, I will tell Mom what really happened to the pool." Maxie warned as she placed the cookies on the plate to cool.

"What? It was fun and Dad thought it was a good idea too." Molly gave an innocent smile as she placed more cookies into the oven.

"That because he had a little to much eggnog." Sam laughed as she passed out hot chocolate to everyone.

"That was not my fault." Maxie defended

"No, you just wanted him to like Spinelli." Robin smiled as she sat next to Sam.

"Well it's your turn this year." Maxie smirked as she pulled out a chair.

"I plan on using my adorable niece as a diversion."

"There is no way you are using Lila as a diversion, so Patrick can fly under the radar."

"Speaking of, where is Lila?" Kristina asked coming in the kitchen.

"Jason's day to have her."

"How is that going? I mean after the whole Jake's incident."

"I don't know, we are trying. He is stopping by the house tonight to help decorate the tree, it's something we have always done together. This is first Christmas we are not together."

"Honestly, it is impossible for you and Jason to not be together. You have been separated for seven months and in that time you have had six relapses."

"Relapses?" Robin asked.

"I did not know what else to say, there are young ears."

"We are not stupid, we know what you are talking about." Kristina replied as she texted away.

"Well two of those relapses, were thanks to you leaving me at Jake's on girl's night."

"And the other four?"

"Can we talk about something else, like Mom and Dad's gift."

"I think they are going to love it."

"I know why you are going to love it, because Mom and Dad are going to be gone for two weeks."

"That's why I am going to be staying here." Robin added as she looked at Kristina.

"I think its romantic." Molly gushed as she grabbed a cookie.

"Mom and Dad deserve it."

"And what would that be?" A voice called out from the back door.

"A nice Christmas for putting up with five troublesome daughters." Alexis laughed as she followed her husband in.

"The only thing I want for Christmas is all my girls together."

"You know he means without the men." Robin laughed as she took a sip of her hot chocolate.

"Daddy I still don't understand why Kiefer can't come." Kristina whined.

"Because, Christmas is a time for family. Plus you know the rules until your mother and I meet him, you are not allowed to go out."

"Like that has stopped her." Maxie mumbled to herself.

"Than why are Maxie, Robin and Sam allowed to bring guys here?"

"Unfortunately, one daughter knows the perfect time to annoy me, two are living together, and one impregnated my daughter. That's why those men are allowed to come or why your Mother thinks I should be nice to them."

"Yeah, if you ever want anything from dad, ask him when there is a game on." Maxie whispered to the younger Scorpios.

"You do realize you are encouraging Krissy to get pregnant or move in with a guy, just so she can see him." Alexis said as she crossed her arms, "Really great parenting."

"Dad, it's no use." Sam smiled

"Yeah, Mom's a lawyer." Molly laughed.

"Plus it's six against one." Robin smiled.

"One of you two, is going to give me a grandson." Mac replied as he looked at his oldest daughters.

"What about me?" Maxie asked.

"Sweetie, I love you but you are not going to mother anytime soon. You run the opposite way when Sam had Lila." Alexis smiled as she pulled the blond into a hug.

"Just so I understand Dad, you are encouraging Sam and I to have a baby. With the men in our lives."

"Ones you can't stand." Sam added.

"No I want you to find a proper man, like Lucky."

"Lucky and I are just friends Dad."

"You could be more."

"Just be happy that he is the one coming to dinner and not Jason." Alexis replied looking at her husband, "We only want you girls to be happy." She added as she looked around the table.

"Can you believe Dad? You think after four years he would give up on trying to hook Lucky and I up."

"I am just glad that he moved on to you. He never set you up on blind dates." Robin laughed as she took the plate from Sam so she could open the door.

"Thats because Jason would kill any guy Dad tries to set me up with." Sam replied as she pushed the door open.

"So, how are things really?" Robin asked once she and Sam walked into the house.

"I don't know. I love him and I know the two of us need to sit down and just talk. It helps that I know he is willing to take it slow."

"Just don't let what happened in the past, give up on your chance of happiness." Robin smiled as the front door opened.

"Mommy." Lila yelled as she came running into the living room.

"Hey sweetie." Sam laughed as she pulled the little girl into a hug.

"Aunt Robin." Lila brightened as she saw her aunt.

"How's my favorite girl?" Robin asked as she hugged her.

"Daddy took me to the aquarium and we saw fish that looked like Nemo."

"Really?"

"Yup, we had lots of fun and Daddy is going to help us decorate the tree cause Mommy is too small to put the star on." Lila rambled as she watched Jason enter the living room.

"Sweetie, why don't you go change into your Pjs, than we can start on the tree." Sam smiled as she set the girl down.

"Hey Jase." Robin smiled as she hugged the man, "I better get going before Patrick starves." She added turning to Sam, "Also, you two should get started on Dad's little demand, because there is no way Patrick is ready for that."

"You could make it a shotgun wedding." Sam replied as she set the cookies on the table.

"Someone wanna fill me in?" Jason asked.

"Robin had to much eggnog." Sam covered forgetting Jason was in the room.

"Yeah, that's what happened." Robin laughed before hugging the two and heading out the door.

"Thanks for letting me help." Jason added once they were alone.

"We are still a family." Sam reminded him as she pulled out the boy of ornaments, she had put the lights on before she went to her parent's house.

"I'm glad you feel that way." Jason replied as he moved closer to her, "Sam I screwed up, when I saw you and Dante... I just."

"Mommy."Lila called as she ran down the stairs.

"Later, after Lila is in bed."

After about an hour the tree was almost complete, except for the star. Sam first thought that tonight had been awkward, but that wasn't the case. It felt like none of the bad stuff had happened and that everything was the way it was before Liz destroyed her life. Sam rested her hands on her stomach as she watched Jason help Lila place the star on the tree.

"You okay?" Jason asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, just thinking."

"About?"

"How nice this is, all of us together." Sam said with a smile as she watched Lila let out a yawn, "So you wanna put her to bed, her book on Hawaii is next to her bed." Sam added as she turned to Jason.

"Yeah. I'll be back." Jason replied as he scooped Lila up and headed toward the stairs.

"About time you are home." Patrick called from the kitchen as soon as Robin walked into the house.

"I know for a fact that you we at Jake's with Matt, so don't even try it." Robin smirked as she walked over to him.

"At least you brought cookies."

"Yeah, Molly thought that you earned them." Robin replied as she set the plate down, "By the way, my Dad says hello."

"Please don't tell me he know." Patrick asked with a look of horror on his face.

"No, I am hoping to wait until they get back from their cruise. Maxie and Sam are the only ones that know."

"I hate that your sister is a PI."

"Maxie thought you were cheating on me." Robin claimed as she turned to face him.

"So she hired Sam to tail me."

"Technically it was Dante."

"It makes it impossible to surprise you."

"Well it all turned out fine." Patrick smirked as he took her into his arms, "I believe you owe me, for spending three hours in the freezing cold looking for a stupid tree." He added as he picked her up and headed toward their bedroom.

"She had a big day." Jason replied as he headed down the stairs.

"She was looking forward to this all week." Sam smiled as she put the files on the table.

"It was nice, but no burnt cookies this year." Jason laughed as he sat next to her.

"I was banned from the oven."

"I am surprised that our daughter hasn't starved." Jason laughed.

"Lulu happens to be a good cook."

"Lulu?"

"Things have gotten a little tense at the Quartermaines, so she has been staying here."

"Oh."

"There is no easy way to really do this. I think we should just get everything out in the open, if we want to have a fresh start. I also don't want you to think you need to spare my feelings, I might not like it but I can handle it." Sam informed Jason as she turned to face him.

"I was stupid to believe what Elizabeth was saying first about you and Lucky and than about you and Dante. I thought she was my friend and only looking out for me. I should have listen to you"

"Because she is paranoid Jason. She has hated me all my life, first because of my friendship with Lucky and than because I was dating you. She has always wanted you. I should be grateful you at least told me the day it happened. "

"Sam I never meant for that night to happen, I came to see you at the office to surprise you and I Saw you and Dante together."

"And if you would have asked me you would have known the truth. There was storm and we got soaked, that's all. But you ran right to Jake's and everyone's favorite nurse. Do you have any idea how much I hate that women Jason?" Sam asked

"I screwed up Sam and the worse part is I can't remember a damn thing about that night except having a drink with her and than waking up next to her."

"What do you mean you don't remember?" Sam asked a little confused.

"It's all fuzzy and I swear I only had one beer. I wanted to cool of before I came home and talked to you."

"Do you think she slipped something into your drink?"

"Do you really think she would do that?"

"You're kidding right? She is a delusional bitch, who faked a pregnancy. I don't think spiking someone's drink is above her." Sam spat.

"That would explain it, but there is no proof." Jason sighed with defeat, "Sam what is it?" He ask as he saw her eyes tear up.

"I hate her so much. She is the only person that has ever made you doubt me and has ever made me doubt how much you care about me." Sam whispered as she tried to stop the tears.

"Sam, I have never loved anyone more than I love you and I always will."

"Until Elizabeth comes running to you with some self made crisis." Sam mumbled as she turned away from Jason.

"I am never going to make the mistake of trusting her over you again. Sam you are the only person for me. I love you and Lila too much to just give up on us and I know you feel the same way too. Do you know how much I hate going to the Penthouse after work, knowing that you are not going to be in bed waiting for me or that I even miss tripping over Lila's toys in the morning. Sam, you and Lila are my heart and mean everything to me" Jason confessed as he turned Sam to look at him.

"Yeah, well you might wanna add one more into that mix." Sam mumbled as she wiped her eyes.

"What?"

"We are getting Lila a puppy or Santa is." Sam blurted out.

"Somehow I doubt that is what you meant." Jason replied as pulled her closer, "You going to tell me or are you going to make me drag it out of you?" He asked placing a hand on her stomach.

"I don't know what you mean" Sam replied giving a small smile.

"I miss that smile." He said, "You forget how well I know you, the fact that smell like oranges and you only ate them when you were pregnant with Lila or that when you think no one is looking you rest your hands on your stomach."

"I could just like oranges."

"You hate them." Jason laughed, "How far?" He asked eying her stomach.

"Two months, I swear I just found out the other day."

"So that night at Jake's." Jason said with a smirk.

"Yeah, we should be an add for that place. Both children conceived after a very intense game of pool." Sam laughed.

"I can't say I am surprised."

"Yeah, according to Maxie even separated we can't keep our hands off each other."

"She does have a point." Jason smirked as he pulled her into his lap and gave her a kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Letting Go Chapter 4

"Sam! I need you now!" A voice called through the dark house.

"Why is she here so early?" Sam asked as she sat up in bed. The person next to her just rolled over and pulled the pillow over his head.

"Sam, if you are not downstairs in ten minutes I am going to call Jason and tell him what happened to his motorcycle." The voice called out again.

"Ignore her and she will go away." Jason mumbled as he tried to pull Sam back to him.

"Has that ever really worked?" Sam asked as she quickly got up and pulled on Jason's shirt before heading out of the room.

"Carly, it is seven in the morning." Sam whined as she walked down the stairs.

"What the hell did you do?" Carly yelled as soon as she saw Sam.

"What are you talking about?"

"How could you do that to Jason? I mean I know he kinda went crazy sleeping with the home wrecking slut and all but he is sane again. He is trying to make it work between you guys and know you are sleeping with someone. Who is it? I swear if it is Lucky, I am killing you both."

"Carly, what are you talking about?"

"You have that stupid smile on your face, your hair is a mess and you are glowing." Carly yelled.

"Is it really necessary to yell at this hour?" Jason asked as he joined the two.

"Oh my God! You two made up." Carly said as she smiled and pulled Sam into a hug.

"Carly, is there a reason you just let yourself in this morning?" Jason asked as he wrapped his arms around Sam.

"Oh right, I just wanted to let you know the psycho nurse is back roaming the streets. I had the luck of running into her at Kelly's."

"She's out?" Sam asked a little shocked.

"I told you she was faking this little breakdown, she only did this so she wouldn't look like the whore she is. I do have to say checking into Shadybrooke was the icing on the cake. It makes everyone feel sorry for me and she gets to keep her halo." Carly added as she crossed her arms, "Please tell me you believe everything Sam and I have been saying." Carly added looking Jason in the eye.

"Oh believe me he does or he wouldn't be here right now. She drugged him."

"What?"

"All Jason remembers from that night is having one beer and than waking up next to her."

"He couldn't have just said that from the beginning and saved you all this heartbreak."

"I am standing right here." Jason replied.

"And you could have opened your mouth sooner." Carly snapped.

"It's my fault I never really wanted to talk about it." Sam defended.

"So we just have to prove it than." Carly replied.

"How are you going to-do that?" Sam asked.

"Leave it to me." Carly called as she headed toward the front door, "You are still coming over tonight for dinner right?" Carly asked quickly turning around.

"Yeah, wouldn't miss is." Sam smiled as the blond left.

"Do we really have to go?"

"You don't, Lila and I go to Sonny's every Thursday for dinner."

"I know it's almost as fun as your family's Monday night dinners." Jason smirked, "I am gonna jump in the shower and head to work. What are your plans?"

"I am dropping Lila off with Emily and than heading to the office." Sam smiled as Jason gave her a quick kiss,"Last night was nice." Sam sighed as he pulled away.

"I have missed you."

"Well, I'm not going anywhere this time."

"By the way, we will be having a little talk about my motorcycle when I get home." Jason called as he headed back upstairs.

"Why are you so happy?" Alexis asked as she poured herself some more coffee.

"This Christmas dinner." Mac smiled as he finished his eggs.

"What about it?"

"Daddy is just happy that Jason is not coming." Molly replied as she packed her bag.

"He is also hoping that Patrick gets called into the hospital." Kristina added.

"Is it too much to just want to spent Christmas with my girls?" Mac asked as he laid the paper down.

"Hun, you need to get used to the idea that our girls are growing up." Alexis sighed as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh gross." Kristina replied as she looked up from her phone.

"How do you think you were made." Maxie laughed as she grabbed a cup of coffee, "Mom, Matt is coming to Christmas dinner."

"Oh thanks for letting me know two days before." Alexis said sarcastically.

"It's not like you cook any of it." Kristina added.

"Aren't you late for school." Alexis snapped as she watched her two youngest grab their bags and head toward the door.

"Matt as in the doctor."

"Yes, Dad."

"I thought you and he were just friends."

"We are, it's just that he has no where to go, since Patrick is coming here."

"Patrick is his brother?"

"Yeah, but we are just friends like Lucky and Sam."

"Well in that case he is more that welcome."

"Really, you are buying that?" Alexis added.

"Buying what? I am glad that Maxie is making friends."

"Mom, if you don't want a repeat of last year I would stop." Maxie warned.

"I don't have time for this. I love you all, but I am going to be late." Alexis called as she grabbed her coffee and headed toward the door.

"Shouldn't you be going to work too?"

"I called in sick, I still have to buy your mother a Christmas present."

"Way to wait till the last minute."

"Since you don't have anything better to-do you are going to help me." Mac smirked after seeing his daughter's reaction.

"Abby?" Sam asked as she headed to Kelly's in hopes of getting some brownies, when she noticed a blond women struggling with her luggage.

"Sam, it's good to see you." Abby replied with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked as she looked at the bag the blond was carrying.

"I am staying here."

"Is something wrong?" Sam asked as the two walked into the dinner.

"Actually the opposite, I quit." Abby said as she took a seat. Sam had first met Abby a few months ago, when she was working a case. She and the blond had instantly become friends, Sam had known that Abby was having a tough time and was dancing so she could pay for school. "I thought I would stay here till I figure everything out and find a job."

"No." Was all that Sam said.

"What?"

"I mean I am not letting you stay here, when I have more than enough room for you at my house." Sam replied, "You have been such a big help on the past couple of cases."

"Sam, I don't want to put you out.

"It's no problem and if it makes you feel better I could use your help. If you can handle three toddlers, somehow I always end up with them. You can stay at the house and watch them when you don't have class." Sam smiled as she placed her order to waitress.

"I guess." Abby replied a little unsure.

"Great, but you have to agree to let me pay you for your help."

"Sam, you are going to let me stay with you, that is more than enough."

"You better listen to her, Sam is not one to give up." A voice called from behind the two.

"Micheal." Sam smiled at her nephew, "This is Abby."

"We already know each other."

"Oh really?" Sam said with a smile.

"Yeah, we met at the pier and just started talking. Micheal is a great listener."

"Oh, so this is the girl from the pier." Sam said with a small smile.

"Aunt Sam, don't you have somewhere to be."

"No, but I'll take the hint. Micheal, when you two are done can you help Abby bring her things to my house." Sam asked as she stood and grabbed her food.

"Sure." Micheal smiled as he took the seat next to Abby.

"Aunt Emily took Spencer, Cam and I to see Santa. It was so fun. I got to tell him what I wanted." Lila smiled from the backseat.

"What did you ask for?" Sam asked as she turned to see her daughter.

"Disney Princess Barbie dolls and a puppy."

"Well, I'm sure Santa is going to try really hard." Sam smiled as she glanced to Jason who was driving and than back at her daughter who was watching _Beauty and the Beast._.

"You know I ran into Micheal today." Jason replied as he pulled into the driveway.

"Really?"

"Yeah, he mentioned about helping some girl move into the house."

"Oh Abby, I was going to tell you about that. She needed a place to stay and she has had a really hard life. You have met her, she is a sweetheart."

"What is it with you and strays? First Lulu and now Abby." Jason asked with a smirk.

"You are one to talk, Carly, Micheal and than Spinelli." Sam replied as she opened the door and pick Lila up.

"Sonny, they are going to be here soon." Carly yelled from the living room.

"I am coming women, but I am not putting the beard on."

"You can not be Santa, if you don't have a beard."

"Carly, I swear."

"Not in front of the children." Carly smiled as she looked to the two sitting on the couch.

"Aunt Carly!" Lila yelled as she ran through the door and into her aunt's arms.

"What about me?" Sonny asked, causing the little girl to go running into his arms.

"Sam, Jason we are so glad you could come." Carly smiled as she hugged each of them.

"Really you knew we were coming, showing up at our house a seven."

"I am glad I did, I was the first one to know you are back together." Carly replied.

"You were up that early?" Sonny asked a little shocked.

"Oh my God." Sam laughed seeing Sonny dressed like Santa.

"How the heck did you manage that?" Jason asked a little shocked.

"Carly is my slave for two months." Sonny replied with a smirk.

"The only think I ask is no more little surprises." Carly said as she looked at the little blond girl playing with Lila, "Three is more than enough."

"I am glad you two are back together." Sonny smiled as he pulled Sam into a hug.

"Me too."

"So, I found out the girl that Micheal is after." Sam said to Carly as they sat down.

"Really, I know you are not going to give me a name, but is she good for him?" Carly asked, the last time Carly learned about a girl Micheal was going to ask out, she ended up scaring her away.

"Yeah, I think they are good for each other." Sam smiled as she watched Micheal and Morgan playing video games and Maddie and Lila playing with their new dolls.

"I'm just glad that he is opening up to someone."

"I want to toast to family and friends." Sonny replied as he and Jason handed out drinks.

"No eggnog for you?" Carly asked.

"Nope." Sam said with a small smile.

"To new beginnings." Carly called as she held up her drink and smiled as Sam.

Sam just held up her glass and gave a small smile to Jason, who was watching her. Sam couldn't express how happy she was, now that here and Jason were back together. "To surviving the holidays with crazy family members."

"Oh yeah, good luck Jase, you have the Quartermaines and the Scorpios to deal with tomorrow."

"Best is they don't know Jason is coming." Sam laughed as she leaned on Carly.

"If it means I can be with you, a couple hours with our crazy families is a small price." Jason replied as he sat next to Sam and gave her a kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

"Jason, you have to go." Sam mumbled as she tried to pull away from Jason.

"Seven months to make up for." Jason uttered before he pulled her back into another kiss.

"My sisters are going to be here with Lila soon." Sam replied as she gave into the kiss. Jason continued to kiss her as he carried her down the stairs, not paying attention who was waiting in the living room.

"No way!" Maxie exclaimed as she covered her mouth. This caused a surprised Jason and Sam to pull away from each other and face the five people that now stood in their living room. Sam didn't say anything and just shoved Jason his shirt that way lying on the ground.

"Thank God." Patrick mumbled only to be elbowed in the side by Robin who was holding a giggling Lila, "What?", He asked looking at Robin, "This means Mac will be all over Jason and leave me alone." Patrick explained with a smile.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but this is not leaving this room." Sam stated as she went to Robin and took Lila.

"Another secret? Why can't you girls just be honest?" Matt asked.

"Have you met our parents?" Maxie questioned.

"If any of you say anything to Dad, I will tell him about your engagement," Sam replied as she looked at Patrick and Robin, "or just how friendly you two really are." Sam finished as she looked at Maxie and Matt.

"I promise I will not say anything, I am just so happy for you two." Robin gushed as she pulled the two into a hug.

"Yeah, we are happy for you man." Patrick said as he hugged Sam and shook Jason's hand.

"I swear if you hurt Sam again, I will show to you that I can make people disappear too." Maxie cautioned to Jason.

"I am not stupid enough to make that mistake again." Jason replied as he pulled Sam and Lila closer to him.

"Oh, Sam I am so happy for you." Maxie replied as she linked arms with the older women.

"Little louder Maxie." Sam mumbled as they walked into the entryway of the castle.

"Don't worry girls, I have all these." Mac replied as he carried in a bunch of boxes and set them on the table.

"Daddy, you are so much stronger than us."

"At least your little boyfriends are making themselves useful." Mac smirked as he watched the Drake brothers struggle to carry a large amount of gifts.

"It's really coming down at there." Robin replied as she Molly, Kristina and Alexis came in.

"Don't even say it Robin." Maxie countered knowing what her sister was thinking.

"We are not going to get snowed in." Alexis replied as she took off her jacket.

"You just jinxed us Mom." Molly replied as she placed her book in her bag.

"If be are stuck here, I am so blaming you." Kristina replied as she looked at Alexis.

"I love the teenage years." Alexis mumbled.

"Plus side Mom, you only have to go through it one more time." Robin said with a smile.

"Alright girls, no arguing." Mac replied as the living room doors opened.

"Yeah, let's save that for the Quartermaines." Patrick mumbled to Robin.

"Mama!" Lila yelled as she ran from Lulu's arms and into Sam's.

"Hey baby." Sam smiled as she picked the girl up. Jason had taken Lila with him, so he would not have to face the Quartermaines alone.

"There is my favorite granddaughter." Mac smiled as he took the girl from her mother.

"I'm you're only one silly." Lila laughed as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Hello everyone." Nikolas replied as the group made it to the living room, where Lulu, Lucky, Luke, Tracy, Monica, Edward, Emily, Nikolas, Cameron and Spencer were waiting.

"Not like me had a choice." Patrick replied as he was pulled to a seat by Robin.

"Dinner should be ready in a few minutes." Emily replied as she made her way to great everyone.

"Sam, it is so good to see you." Emily said giving Sam a knowing smile and gave a quick glance toward Jason who was standing a little away from everyone.

"Didn't want you to face the sharks alone." Sam smiled before making her way toward Monica.

"I vote we go away next year." Patrick mumbled to Robin who was sitting next to him.

"You are giving up already? Dinner hasn't even started yet, that's always the best part." Lucky replied with a smirk.

"It's a tradition and you are going to have to get used to it." Robin replied as she took a glass of wine.

"She means if she has to go through this hell so do you. If you wanna blame someone blame Emily." Maxie explained as she and Matt sat next to them.

"Why blame my wife?" Nikolas asked as he joined the group.

"You married her and brought that Quartermaines into our lives." Maxie sighed.

"So did Sam."

"No, that's the one sensible thing Jason had done, separate himself from those lunatics."

"Don't mind Maxie, she is stressed from work." Matt replied as he placed his arm around the blond.

"I have to thank you, Sam." Monica replied as she watched her granddaughter play with the two boys.

"For what?" Sam asked a little confused.

"For giving me the chance to see Lila and Jason. We both know Jason would not be here if you or Lila were not here, in the past few years I have seen Jason for than ever since the accident and it's all thanks to you. I hope you two really work your way back to each other, you are good for each other." Monica explained to the younger women.

"I have a feeling it will all work out." Sam said with a small smile just as Alfred called everyone for dinner

"What are you doing out here?" Sam asked as she made her way over to the glass doors.

"Needed some peace and quite." Jason mumbled as he turned to face her.

"In the snow?" Sam asked with a smile.

"Freezing to death seems better than that dinner." Jason replied as he pulled Sam towards him.

"You are being a good brother to Emily." Sam smiled as she laid her head on his chest.

"I just want this night to end, we have some unfinished business." Jason smirked.

"Really is that all you can think about? You all ready got me pregnant." Sam laughed as she pulled away from him.

"We should join the others." Jason sighed as he grabbed her hand and stared to pull Sam towards the dinning room, but was stopped when Sam didn't move. All she did was point up to the doorway where mistletoe was hung.

"Where is Sam and Jason?" Nikolas asked as he took a seat.

"Sam went to the restroom and you know Jason he doesn't like people." Maxie replied as he filled her glass.

"I just wanted to say how nice it is to have everyone here." Emily smiled as she looked around the table.

"I can think of places I'd rather be." Tracy mumbled as she took a sip of wine.

"We'd all rather you not be here." Monica added from her seat next to Emily.

"Nonsense it is great to be here, it's not everyday I get to see my great-granddaughter and the future heir of ELQ." Edward replied with a smile as he looked at the children's table.

"Yeah, like there is anyway Jason is going to let you groom Lila into the perfect heir." Maxie replied.

"You have no say in this matter." Tracy replied.

"Don't pretend you want that to happen anymore then we do, that would mean less money for you." Maxie spat.

"Nik, can you go find Sam, while I get Jason." Emily said as she stood, hoping to put a stop to this fighting.

"You are lucky that your grandson gets to see Lila at all." Mac replied, "After everything that he put my daughter through."

"Dad has had too much to drink again." Molly mumbled as she looked at Kristina who were both at the children's table.

"Mac, now is not the time." Alexis replied trying to claim her husband down as she took his wine glass away.

"That criminal got my baby pregnant at nineteen, than forced her into marriage and than broke her heart."

"Jason did the right thing and married Sam, not just for the baby but because he loved her." Lulu replied.

"You have no business talking young lady, dating Sonny's son and living with a thug." Tracy replied.

"Did you ever wonder why Lulu moved out? It's because all you people ever do is attack each other, Sam and Jason's lives are their business and no one else's." Lucky yelled having enough of this arguing.

Jason just pulled Sam into a kiss, but before anything could go any farther a cough brought the two back to reality. They pulled away to see Emily and Nikolas standing there, "Well I can't say this in unexpected." Nikolas said with a smirk as he looked at a smiling Emily, "You already knew?" He asked her.

"Of course, Jason is my brother and Sam is my best friend." Emily replied as she hugged the other women.

"I'm happy for you two, but we should move to the dinning room. Edward brought up Lila becoming the future heir to ELQ again."

"Like hell that is going to happen." Jason growled.

"And let me guess that set off my sister." Sam guessed knowing this situation all too well, "Does he forget that you two have a son?" She asked as she placed a hand on Jason's arm.

"Apparently he is not up to Edward's standards." Nikolas replied as he led the way to dinning room, "My blood and all."

"Blood we share." Sam smiled at her cousin.

"You weren't brought up a Cassadine though."

"That, I am not complaining about." Sam laughed and suddenly stopped at the door, "Umm, not a word about what you just saw okay?" Sam added as she looked at the two.

"Secret is safe with us." Emily replied.

"Even if this is the worst kept secret." Jason mumbled.

"What was that?" Sam asked with a smirk.

"Carly, Sonny, Maxie, Matt, Patrick, Robin, Nikolas and Emily." Jason replied as he headed into the dinning room and took a seat next to Monica.

"Sam, honey are you okay?" Alexis asked once she saw her daughter enter the room and take a seat next to Lulu.

"Yeah, a client called me." Sam replied as she took a sip of her water.

"As long as you are feeling okay." Alexis smiled as she turned back to her food.

"Jason, you just missed Edward telling us how Lila is the perfect person to run ELQ." Maxie replied with a smirk.

"She is four." Jason snapped.

"Really, Maxie." Sam replied as she looked at her younger sister.

"Dinner was getting a little boring." Maxie replied with a smirk.

"The perfect age to start teaching her." Edward replied.

"You mean molding. Stick to screwing up your own family and leave mine the hell alone." Jason snapped before standing up and leaving the room.

"This is why Jason never comes around anymore." Emily spat as she stood.

"Lulu, can you please take the kids into living room, so they can start opening gifts." Sam asked knowing what was about to happen.

"All I was doing was pointing out what a bright future Lila has."

"No you were shoving your option down everyone's throat like you always do." Sam snapped.

"Like you have any right to insult my father, you are nothing but a gold digger who trapped a wealthy brain damaged boy with some little brat." Tracy spat.

"Are you so miserable that you have to make everyone miserable too? You have no right to sit there and judge everyone's lives." Sam yelled as she grabbed the chair getting a little dizzy.

"I have every right to when it's you and that brat after my money."

"You think Sam really has any need for your money? Jason is freaking loaded and Sam has plenty of her own money." Maxie yelled having enough of this women attacking her sister.

"This has gotten way out of control." Lucky replied as he made his way over to Sam.

"What did you think was going to happen tonight? This is what happens every year." Robin replied.

"I am only calling like I see it. From the way she acts, I am not surprised that Jason left you."

"You have no right to sit there and judge my daughter. Not when she is ten times the women, you are. I am sick of you always attacking my girls." Alexis yelled as she watched Lucky pull Sam to him.

"Maybe if you raised them better I wouldn't have to."

"Tracy, that is enough." Monica replied as she too stood.

"You know what Tracy, say whatever the hell you want to you are just a miserable lonely old women." Sam replied as she walked over to the women, "Don't think for one moment, that I care what you think." Sam replied as she slapped the women and left the room with Lucky and Robin following her.

"I really think it's time that we went." Mac replied as he stood.

"Thanks for inviting us Nikolas, but we are going to have to call it a night." Alexis replied as she excused herself.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Alexis asked as she dropped off Sam and a sleeping Lila.

"I hate that woman, Mom." Sam replied as she hugged Alexis careful not to crush her daughter, " I hate that people think I purposely ended up pregnant to trap Jason."

"You know that's not true. As much as I hate to admit it Jason crazy about you Sam, and he would have stayed with you regardless of Lila." Alexis comforted her daughter.

"I don't know anymore Mom." Sam replied as she laid Lila down.

"Sweetie, I know you have had a tough year and tonight really did not help. You have no idea how proud of you I am Sam, you are my first born and have turned into a beautiful women who has an amazing daughter and a great job. Whatever or whoever you choose I will always be proud of you." Alexis replied with smile.

"Mom." was all Sam could say as she pulled her mother into another hug.

"I love you so much." Alexis said as she kissed Sam on the head and started for the door, "Oh and tell Jason that he is more than welcomed tomorrow." Alexis replied as she headed to her car.

Sam just smiled as she picked Lila up and headed up the stairs, after changing Lila into her pajamas she headed towards her room when she found Jason sitting on the bed.

"Hey." Sam said quietly. Jason didn't say anything but pull her into his lap, "Jase?" Sam asked.

"Sam, none of that is true. I know I have made mistakes but I could never regret Lila, this baby or marrying you." Jason replied as he placed a hand on her stomach, "You have been my rock Sam, you and Lila are the best things in my life." Jason added as he gently placed her on the bed.


	6. Chapter 6

"What is that?" Sam asked disgust evident in her voice.

"Oatmeal and an apple." Jason explained as he set the plate in front of Sam.

"Why is that on my plate?" Sam asked pushing the plate away.

"You are pregnant and need vitamins." Jason replied as he placed another plate next to Lila.

"This is torture, you are really going to serve chocolate pancakes to her and feed me oats and apples like I am a cow." Sam mumbled, "And for your information I am not even three months pregnant yet and if you are going to start monitoring everything I do this early, you better start loving the couch."

"I am going to jump into the shower and when you guys are done we can see what Santa left." Jason smiled as he ignored what Sam had said and left the room.

"Daddy is mean." Lila, "He said no presents till after breakfast." Lila added as she took a sip of orange juice.

"Sweetie, if you help Mommy you can open a present right now." Sam smiled as she quickly got up and threw the oatmeal out.

"Okay." Lila laughed as her mother placed a gift on the table.

"You know mommy has a baby in her tummy right?"

"Yup, it's squirrel."

"Squirrel?"

"Aunt Maxie said that all little babies look like squirrels when their in your tummy." Lila explained as she shoved some pancake into her mouth.

"Well the baby makes Mommy really hungry and Daddy only wants to feed Mommy healthy food." Sam explained as Lila stuck her tongue out when Sam said healthy food.

"I share with Mommy and squirrel." Lila said proudly as she pushed her plate towards her mom and Sam placed the gift in front of the little girl.

"You know it is not too late to jump on a plane right now." Patrick said with a smile as he pulled Robin closer to him.

"Well we are going to have to go, it turns out it's just us now. Sam texted me last night that Lucky got called in and Lulu is going to Nik's for dinner instead with Cameron. Anyway my Dad would just find a reason to blame you if I didn't show up." Robin retorted as she make her way out of the bed.

"Where do you think you are going?" Patrick asked as he pulled her back towards him, "If you are making me spent all Christmas day with your father you are going to make it up to me." He added as he pulled her into a kiss.

"We have to get ready, I told my Mom we would be there at twelve to help cook." Robin moaned as she pulled away from him, "but I bet we could save time if we took a shower together." Robin smirked after seeing Patrick's expression. The doctor did not need anymore encouragement and quickly tossed Robin over his shoulder and headed towards the bathroom.

"How did you manage to pull this off again?" Matt asked as he handed Maxie a cup of coffee.

"I told my parents that I was staying at Sam's to watch Lila open gifts." Maxie explained as she took the coffee.

"They fell for that?" Matt asked a little shocked.

"My dad yes and my mother didn't but she said as long as he isn't involved in anything illegal she is happy for me." Maxie laughed just as a puppy jumped on the bed, "Oh crap, I was supposed to drop him off Sam's for Lila. Thank you so much for keeping him here by the way." Maxie added as she gave Matt a quick kiss and grabbed her clothes.

"No problem, are you coming back after you stop by Sam's?" Matt asked through the door as he got dressed too.

"Yeah, I have enough clothes here to find something to wear to my parents." Maxie yelled from the bathroom.

"I don't know why you don't just move in." Matt said with a smile as he watched the door flung open and Maxie standing there with a look of shock.

"Are you asking me to move in?"

"I thought that was obvious, you spend a lot of time here anyway and it's close to the office."

"Matt, I don't know."

"You would be out of your parents house and wouldn't have to lie anymore." Matt retorted hoping to sway her opinion.

"How about a trial period?"

"What does that mean?"

"I'll move in with you and see how it goes." Maxie replied as she pulled him to her and gave him a passionate kiss.

"Thank you so much Mom and Dad." Kristina gushed as she looked at her latest Christmas present, a gray Ford Focus sat in the driveway.

"You earned it Sweetheart, you have been doing great in school." Alexis beamed as she pulled her second youngest into a hug.

"Do you think I could take it for a test drive?" Kristina asked as she gave the puppy dog eyes and pout that all the Scorpio girls had mastered.

"As long as you are back in an hour, your sisters are coming." As soon as Mac gave her permission she shot towards the car and took off.

"At least she drives better than Maxie." Mac mumbled as he headed back into the house.

"Let's hope you don't take after them or your father when it comes to driving." Alexis whispered to Molly as they followed Mac into the house.

"Mom got Krissy a car." Maxie repeated as she sat at the kitchen table.

"Yup and she was supposed to be back twenty minutes ago." Molly replied as she played with her new Kindle.

"Does that really shock anyone?" Robin replied as she heard the front door open and saw Patrick appear in the doorway.

"You three are going to want to see this." He told the girls before heading back into the living room.

"What's gotten into him?" Maxie asked as she stood up.

"He is scared that Dad is going to threaten him again." Robin retorted as she headed towards the living room.

The three were greeted by an angry looking Mac who was staring at the front door where Sam stood holding a Chocolate Lab puppy and behind her stood Jason carrying a giggling Lila.

"Sam, Jason I am glad you could come." Alexis greeted as she hugged her daughter and granddaughter, "And who is this little guy?" She added as she saw the puppy that Sam was holding.

"Meeko. Santa brought him." Lila exclaimed as Jason set her down.

"Her new obsession, _Pocahontas_." Sam explained as she lowered the puppy.

"Please just tell me he is dropping you off." Mac called from his armchair.

"No, Mom invited Jason over for dinner." Sam answered as she took off her and than Lila's coat.

"Now why would you go and do that?" Mac asked looking toward his wife.

"I thought it was best for Lila, that both her parents are together for the holidays." Alexis replied.

"I thought you were on my side, what's next are we going to invite Sonny over for tea." Mac yelled as he stood up, "I will be back, I have a call to make." He added as he headed toward the office.

"So where is Kristina?" Sam asked as she looked around the room.

"She took her new car for a spin." Molly replied as she sat on the couch next to Robin.

"She is late, thirty minutes to be exact." Maxie said innocently as she sat on the arm of the couch, "She is showing just how responsible she is, but I am sure she stopped to help some old lady." Maxie added with a smirk towards Sam.

"Maybe it was Tracy." Sam smiled as she lifted Lila on to her lap.

"I hope she would hit the old witch." Alexis mumbled but stopped when she saw all eyes on her, "but she should be here by now." She coughed just as the door swung open to show Kristina and Kiefer standing in the doorway.

"Jason, why don't you watch the game with us." Patrick offered as he nodded toward the door, where Matt was waiting.

"Sure." Jason replied before quickly looking at Sam who just gave him a quick nod and handed Lila to him.

"Hey, Mom I went by to Kiefer's house to show him my car and that's when I found out he was all alone on Christmas, Mom. I could not just let him stay there, so I invited him for dinner." Kristina replied as she grabbed Kiefer's hand.

"She is good, there is no way Mom is going to yell at her with a crowd." Molly commented as she looked up from her Kindle.

"Kiefer, you are more than welcome to stay, Kristina we will talk about your driving privileges later."Alexis replied as she sat down.

"How is that possible? Not even a traffic ticket?" Mac questioned into the phoned as he entered the room, "No, thanks for looking." He replied as he shut the phone. "He is clean Alexis, no standing warrants or anything." Mac sighed as he looked at his wife.

"Honey, we have more pressing matters," Alexis noted as she turned toward where Kristina stood.

"Who the hell are you?" Mac asked as he zeroed in on how close the boy was standing to his daughter.

"Daddy, this is Kiefer. Mom said he could stay for dinner."

"Oh did she." Mac replied as he looked at his wife, "I am going to my man cave to watch the game. I only want to be disturb when dinner is ready." Mac called as he headed toward the TV room.

"Man cave?"

"Should we have told him the guys are in there?" Sam asked before she heard a loud yell from across the house.

"I am going to bring them so drinks." Robin replied as she stood up, "God knows Dad will need it."

"At least Lila is there as a buffer." Maxie mumbled as she watched Alexis leave the room.

"Well as fun as this is Kiefer and I are going to my room." Kristina said as he pulled him up the stairs.

"She just keeps pushing it doesn't she." Sam added.

"Hey." Jason mumbled as he stood in the doorway of Sam's old room.

"How's the game?" Sam smiled as she coved Lila who was out cold on the bed.

"Okay, Mac is in a better mood thanks to Robin, he is no longer complaining about how all the women in his life have turned against him."

"Thank you for coming." Sam mumbled as she hugged him.

"No problem, I am just happy we are giving this another chance." Jason smirked as he gave her a kiss.

"It means a lot to me, you putting up with my Dad and everything."

"So, I no longer have to sleep on couch?"

"Nope, I want you next to me." Sam smirked as there was a knock on the door.

"This brings back memories." Jason smirked as he pulled away from Sam.

"Yeah, but you don't have to sneak out the window or hide under the bed." Sam replied as she opened the door.

"Mom, want you in her room." Molly replied as she walked into the room.

"Okay, Thanks Moll."

"I better get back to the other." Jason replied as he left the room.

"I am glad you two are back together." Molly smiled.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"It's obvious Sam, the way he can't take his eyes off you or he is always finds an excuse to touch you. You two are soul mates." Molly gushed as she and Sam headed into the hallway.

"Secret Molly." Sam called as she headed towards her parents room.

"I love you girls, I really do. I hoped that you girls always knew you could come to me for anything. I know that your father and I have not always been supportive of who you date but I want you to know that you can always come to me." Alexis replied as she stood in front of her three oldest.

"Mom, what are you talking about?" Maxie asked a little unsure.

"The secrets, Robin when you first started dating Patrick, Sam, why you and Jason broke up and Maxie you and Matt dating. I found all these out from other people, know something this big I want you to share it with me, not hid it. This is a time for happiness."

"I am not sure how you found out but Matt asked me to move in with him."

"Patrick proposed, I just was waiting for the right time, I mean mostly with Dad not you Mom."

"I am giving Jason a second chance." All the girls blabbed at once.

"What?" Alexis asked a little confused.

"Umm, you wanted us to share with you." Maxie spoke as she looked to her sisters who looked just as confused.

" I was talking about what I found in the bathroom." Alexis mumbled as she held up a pregnancy test.

"No way in hell that is mine." Maxie yelled.

"Don't look at me." Robin replied, "Even if it was why would I do that here." Robin added as she looked at Maxie.

"How about Sam, she is the most sexual active out of any of us." Maxie countered.

"Yeah, it is mine." Sam mumbled as she look Robin in the eye.

"Okay well this little talk has been very eventful I am going to check on the ham." Alexis replied with a small smile as she quickly exited the room.

"Alright, why admit to that?" Robin asked as she turned to her sister.

"Wait you are not pregnant?"

"No, she is but there is no way Sam would take a test here or leave it in the bathroom trash." Robin explained.

"You knew and I didn't." Maxie accused a little hurt.

"I was going to tell you."

"So if it wasn't any of our and wasn't Mom's than whose is it?" Maxie questioned.

"Kristina." Robin and Sam replied.


	7. Chapter 7

"Well that wasn't awkward at all." Patrick mumbled as he carried the dishes into the kitchen.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked as she placed the plates in sink.

"You were at the same dinner?" Matt asked as he sat on the counter,"Mac was ready to kill Kiefer, you three kept mumbling to each other, and Alexis was abnormally quite." He explained as he looked at the three oldest Scorpios.

"I think that is the most I have ever heard Jason talk." Patrick replied as he pulled a chair out.

"Mom is just shocked." Maxie answered as she placed the leftovers in the fridge.

"What could shock Alexis? She has you for a daughter." Jason smirked.

"Maybe the fact that you impregnated my sister again, Robin is going to marry playboy doctor or the fact that I am moving in with Matt. Take your pick, I really think any of them could cause her to freak out." Maxie spat as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"How the hell did she find those things out?" Patrick asked a little nervous.

"She gave us this whole speech about being honest and one thing let to another." Robin explained as she sat next to Patrick.

"Well she has two weeks somewhere tropical to get used to the idea." Sam sighed as she stood next to Jason.

"The cruise was a great idea." Robin agreed, "Dad actually looked like he liked you guys for a second." She added with a smile.

"Well, that was the plan tell them everything before they left, but some people don't know how to stick to the plan." Patrick replied as he stood.

"Oh please when this all hits the fan, our secrets will not matter." Maxie rambled as the kitchen door flew open.

"When what gets out?" Patrick asked only to be ignored.

"Mommy, lots of snow." Lila yelled as she ran into the kitchen and grabbed Sam's hand.

"It's a blizzard." Mac called from the living room, where everyone else had started to open presents.

"No no no no, please this is not happening." Maxie mumbled to herself.

Sam picked up the little girl and headed into the living room where everyone was gathered around the TV. "The roads are a mess." Alexis explained as she looked at the group in the doorway.

"Right, well we should probably head out now." Patrick answered as he headed toward the closet to grab his and Robin's coat.

"You are not a good driver in normal conditions, there is no way I am letting you drive my daughter in this weather." Mac shouted as he stood up, "But, you are more than welcome to leave with your brother, the criminal and rich boy with you." Mac added after he gave it some thought.

"Nonsense, you are all just going to have to spend the night." Alexis replied as she placed a hand on Mac's shoulder.

"Nothing coed." Mac added knowing he was not going to win this.

"Kiefer can sleep in the guest room, Matt and Patrick can stay in Robin's room, Jason and Lila in Sam's and you three can sleep in Maxie's." Alexis explained before heading to the kitchen to make some coffee for everyone.

"I am going to be, I will be checking in and if I find any of you with my daughter I will shoot you." Mac growled as he headed down the hall.

An hour later everyone minus Mac and Alexis were gathered in the living room watching _It's a Wonderful Life _and eating Christmas cookies.

"Did Santa bring you anything good?" Kiefer asked as he and Kristina sat next to Lila.

"No thank you, I no talk to you." Lila replied as she turned her attention back to her doll.

"Did he get you that doll?" Kiefer tried again.

"I said no thank you." Lila repeated as she turned away from him.

"Lila, that's not very nice." Kristina retorted.

"He not nice." Lila said as she grabbed her doll and headed toward the couch where Maxie and Sam sat.

"At least she has good manners." Maxie laughed as Sam pulled the girl onto her lap.

"Sorry, she just had a big day and I think she is a little tired." Sam apologized as she stood, picking up Lila in the process.

"She has the right idea, the sooner we go to bed the sooner this nightmare is over." Maxie agreed as she stood up.

"I still don't understand why Jason couldn't have just driven us all home, I mean if you can drive while being shot at. I am more than sure you could handle a little blizzard." Patrick replied once the girls had left.

"I would if I could, but Sam said no."

"Who would have thought you would be whipped."

"Like you are one to talk, Scorpio women are scary when they are angry."

"Wait till they are pregnant, Sam is scarier than most men I face."

"Kauai is Hawaii's fourth largest island and is sometimes called the "Garden Isle." Jason read aloud as he looked at Lila who had fallen asleep in between him and Sam, with the puppy curled put next to her.

"Are you ready to do this all over again?" Sam asked as she pulled the covers over a sleeping Lila.

"More than ready for it. This is all I ever wanted Sam, a family with you." Jason replied as he brushed some hair from her face.

"Well I hope for my Dad's sake that it is a boy." Sam smiled.

"Yeah, men are out numbered in this family, maybe it will make Mac like me better." Jason joked as he pulled Sam towards him.

"Well he will definitely like you less if he found me here." Sam said as she gave him a kiss before pulling away.

"You are making this up to me the minute we get home." Jason ordered as he gave her a quick kiss.

"Promise." She laughed before pulling away and heading toward the door.

Sam and Robin sat on Maxie's bed watching the younger girl pace back and forth, "Why the hell did you cover for her Sam?" Maxie practically yelled at the brunet.

"She needs to be the one to tell Mom."

"I think its about time she owned up to everything she has been doing. She is out of control." Maxie spat as she sat down on the bed.

"I thought that we were doing the right thing, but now I'm not so sure." Robin admitted.

"She lied to you so you would get her the pill, which she obviously isn't using." Maxie commented as she looked at Robin, "You found her at a bar and didn't even yell at her. She is taking advantage of the two of you." Maxie added.

"Why don't we just talk to her and if she is still acting like a brat, we go to Mom." Sam said knowing something had to be done.

Sam quietly followed Robin and Maxie down the hall to Kristina's room, "I meant in the morning."

"It's two in the morning." Maxie replied as she tried to open the door only to find it locked.

"Maxie really." Robin whispered as Maxie knocked loudly on the door.

"Kiefer, keep it down or my parents will..." Kristina started but stopped when she saw who was at the door.

"Really? You think a booty call is what you need right now." Maxie asked as she pushed her way into the room.

"I have no idea, you are talking about?" Kristina said as closed the door behind them.

"Are you stupid?"

"Maxie stop acting like a bitch." Kristina spat.

"This is what I am talking about, you need a serious attitude adjustment. You run around doing whatever the hell you want, thinking you can get away with it."

"So far, I have. None of you have told Mom or Dad anything and you won't because they will just blame you. I am the good one, not the one who got pregnant when she was nineteen, not the one who self destructs her life or the one that always falls for the wrong man."

"You're right Krissy you're one of those things, you are all of them." Sam spat having enough of her sister.

"We saw the test." Maxie smirked as she watch her sister squirm, "So did Mom."

"You are lying, she would have said something."

"No because once again Sam saved your ass, though I don't know why since you are such a bitch to her."

"I don't see what the bid deal is?"

"Kristina you are going to have a baby."

"So it can't be that hard, I mean Sam did it with Lila."

"I had our family and Jason, do you really think Kiefer is going to stick around?" Sam asked.

"Why didn't you come to one of us?" Robin asked as she sat next to Kristina.

"So you could see what a screw up I am, I mean Maxie is loving it."

"I am not loving it, I am just sick of you using everyone and lying all the time." Maxie replied as her tone softened, "I miss my little sister, not this spoiled brat you have become.

"I don't know what I am going to-do." Kristina sobbed as she hugged Robin.

"You have time, but you are going to have to tell Mom and Dad." Robin replied as she rubbed the girls back.

"We will be her no matter what you decide." Sam smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam was woken from her sleep by someone tugging at the blanket. Sam groaned as she sat up, the last week had taken it's toll on Sam. Things with Kristina had gotten a little better, she had yet to tell Alexis and Mac, saying she wanted to wait until they can back from their cruise, which would be in two days. She was also keeping her distance from Kiefer which made Sam a little uneasy. To top it off last night was Carly's New Year's Eve party, where she and Sonny had a huge fight and the blond had slept over.

"Mommy up." Lila giggled as she watched her mother roll over.

"Too early." Sam moaned as she pulled the covers over her head.

"No silly." Lila laughed as she climbed on to the bed.

"Why are you up so early?" Sam asked as she pulled the girl under the covers.

"Daddy and Momma Carly yelling." Lila smiled as she cuddled into her mom. Sam laughed at Lila's name for Carly, Carly had complained that she wanted to be more than just Aunt Carly since she was the Godmother. Sam knew it had more to-do with Carly beating Robin at who the favorite was in Lila's eyes.

"Mommy's too tired."

"Me too." Lila yawned as she closed her eyes.

"I am never having children." Maxie complained as she slammed the folder onto the desk.

"Why, what happened?" Lulu asked as she turned toward the blond.

"My sisters, I thought that it would be as easy as leaving some food out and making them sleep."

"They are not dogs."

"It's exhausting, they always need something; help with homework, need to go somewhere, food. I have barely seen Matt in the last week. No children ever."

"You should get a nat, they live only for a few hours." Lulu laughed as she turned her attention back to her computer.

"It's not funny. Who was the girl you were at with Kelly's?"

"Her name is Abby, she is Lila and Cameron's new nanny. She is a year older than us and is working for Sam to help pay for school." Lulu explained not looking away from the screen.

"Well I wish her luck, looking after toddlers." Maxie replied as she stood up and headed toward Kate's office just as the elevator opened.

"Micheal, what are you doing here?" Lulu asked as she turned around to see the teenager.

"I wanted to see if you needed any help moving into the penthouse." Micheal retorted as he moved closer to his cousin. Lulu and Abby had moved into Sonny's old penthouse after Christmas, to give Sam and Jason some space.

"We are pretty much all set, you have been a real help."

"Oh okay." Micheal said a little crestfallen

.

"Actually, I know Abby mentioned that she needed some help setting up the TV." Lulu replied quickly.

"Okay, I will stop by after class." Micheal smiled as he hugged Lulu before heading toward the elevator.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Patrick asked as he stood next to the nurse station, "Have a little too much fun last night?"

"A little too much champagne." Robin smiled as she placed the binder down.

"It was one hell of a New Year." Patrick replied as he leaned closer to the women.

"Yeah, and I am looking forward to spending it with you." Robin replied as she gave him a quick kiss but pulled away as the elevator opened.

"Kristina." Robin replied as she rushed to her sister.

"Hey." Kristina replied as she hugged her sister.

"Is it time for your appointment already?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, Dr. Lee called and had an early opening."

"Is Maxie coming with you?"

"No, she has to work. I was hoping you could come with me." Kristina replied a little unsure, knowing how much of a brat she has been to her sisters.

"Of course. Let me just tell Patrick." Robin replied as she turned toward the man who was watching the two.

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she has a doctor's appointment and wants me to go with her."

"Dr. Lee."

"Yeah you know girl stuff, like periods." Robin explained.

"Lalala." Patrick said as he covered his ears, "I don't want to know." He added before hurrying to the elevator.

"Jason you don't understand." Carly complained as she sat on the couch.

"Your right, I wasn't listening." Jason replied as he turned the volume up, "This is what Sam is for." He added as he took a sip of beer.

"Jason, this is my life we are talking about, this has the power to destroy my life."

"There is always some disaster going on in your life." Jason replied as he stood up and headed up the stairs. Jason came to a stop as he opened the door to his bedroom, and saw Sam curled up with Lila and Meeko on the bed. "Babe." Jason whispered as he gently shook her.

"Jase." Sam mumbled as she sat up, "What time is it?"

"A little after twelve, I let you sleep we had a big night." Jason smirked, "I ordered some Chinese if you wanna come down." Sam quickly shot up, careful not to wake Lila and headed down stairs.

"Sam, nice you to join the land of the living." Carly smirked from the couch.

"Where is the Chinese?" Sam asked as she looked around the table.

"What are you talking about?" Carly asked as she turned to face the women.

"Jason woke me up saying there was food."

"He lied, he is just too much of an A S S to deal with me."Carly explained as she looked to Jason who had Lila in his arms.

"You woke your pregnant wife up, so you didn't have to listen to your best friends problems?" Sam asked a little shocked.

"No, I woke you up because I thought you were hungry." Jason replied as he walked into the living room.

"Mommy." Lila called as she reached for Sam.

"See even my niece knows you are in trouble." Carly smiled from the couch.

"Sweetheart, wanna go watch a movie upstairs?" Jason asked as he set the girl down.

"Maybe tomorrow, want to stay." Lila smiled as she walked over to the couch and Carly pulled her on her her lap.

"Why don't you actually go order some food." Sam replied as she joined the other two.

"I'll be at Sonny's." Jason replied as he grabbed his coat and keys.

"Tell him I never want to see him again." Carly yelled as the door slammed.

"So, what is going on with you and Sonny?" Sam asked as she pulled her phone out and started to text someone.

"You will never guess who Sonny got a phone call from last night." Carly spoke as she played with the little girl's hair.

"Who?" Sam asked as she put her phone down.

"Brenda." Carly spat.

"Ewww." Lila laughed as she looked up at her godmother.

"Good girl." Carly smiled as she hugged the girl, "So apparently the two of them had been keeping in contact."

"How long?"

"Since we all went to Italy last summer." Carly mumbled.

"You are not thinking that Sonny planned that whole trip just to see her?" Sam asked knowing Carly to well.

"Think about it, he left for two days Sam, saying it was business." Carly replied as there was a knock on the door. Sam quickly opened the door to show Lulu who held two brown bags.

"Junk food anyone." Lulu smiled as she walked into the house.

An hour later the three women sat in the kitchen pigging out on ice cream as Lila sat on the chair covered with whip cream. "I can hate her if that's what you want." Lulu replied as she grabbed some sprinkles.

"If he had been seeing her since than I deserve to know."

"Carly you need to claim down, maybe she was just in trouble that's why Sonny went."

"He went to Rome to be with her, while we were on a family vacation." Carly explained as she slammed her spoon down.

"We don't know that for sure." Sam replied as she set her bowl on the table.

"No but Jason would, I mean he and Sonny are best friends." Carly thought aloud, causing Sam to look at Lulu a little worried.

"Carly..." Sam said but was ignored by the blond who stood and walked into the other room.

"This is so not going to end well." Lulu remarked as she took another spoon full of ice cream.

"Robin, thank you so much for staying with me." Kristina replied as she took a sip of her milkshake.

"We told you Kristina we are behind you all the way." Robin smiled as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"I don't deserve it, I have been a complete bitch the past few weeks."

"Yeah, but you are starting to see the light."Robin laughed as the bell above the door rang.

"Oh no." Kristina mumbled as she looked at the door.

"You have to tell him at some point." Robin commented as she followed her sister's gaze.

"What if he leaves me?"

"Than he is not the guy for you, you deserve to know now before it is too late." Robin explained as Kiefer made his way to the two.

"K, where have you been? You have been ignoring my calls." Kiefer said as he pulled over a chair.

"I am going to leave you two alone, I'll see you at the house." Robin replied as she grabbed her coat and bag.

"I am a little said I wasn't called for this." Maxie laughed as she took a sip of her beer.

"You are welcome to have some." Sam smiled as she pushed her bowl to the blond.

"What brought the ice cream intervention on?"

"The fact that Sam can't drink." Lulu laughed as she watch the puppy lick ice cream off Lila.

"Oh that's sanitary ." Sam mumbled as she lifted her daughter up.

"No way in hell Morgan." A voice yelled from outside the house, "This is almost as bad as sleeping with the nurse." Carly yelled as she busted though the front door, bag and child in hand. Carly quickly placed her daughter down before slamming the door in Jason's face and locking it.

"I guess she got the answers she wanted." Lulu responded as she walked into the living room.

"You do know that he has keys right." Sam asked as she and Maxie joined the others.

"Not anymore." Carly sang as she held up Jason's keys.

"Lulu, can you take the girls up stairs and set a movie up please." Sam asked.

"Sure."

"I can not stay there, Sam. Not when Sonny lied to me." Carly replied as she sat on the couch as Jason began to bang on the door.

"Sam!" Jason yelled.

"If you don't leave in two minutes I am calling the cops."

"I can't because you stole my keys. I live here Carly not you." Jason called through the door.

"You kept Sonny going to Rome, from us."

"You never asked." Jason replied, "Sam, babe. Open the door."

"Oh Hell no, Sam is just as mad at you." Carly yelled back.

"I am not mad." Sam called as she sat next to a laughing Maxie. Just as Carly shoot up and headed to the back door and closing it just in time as Jason tried to open it.

"That's it." Carly said as she pulled out her phone. "Hi I could like to report a break in at 18 Willow." Carly reported before she shut her phone and headed back into the living room.

"You are not going to say anything?" Maxie asked as she looked at her sister.

"Better not to get involved." Sam mumbled as Lulu came down the stairs.

"Carly just called the cops on Jason." Maxie whispered to Lulu.

"You know if Sonny would have just been honest I wouldn't have cared. But the fact that he hid it from me, makes me think something is going on between them."

"Carly, Sonny loves you. You have three beautiful children together." Sam sighed trying to get Carly to see reason.

"This is Brenda, Sam the one women I don't know how to fight." Carly replied as Sam pulled her into a hug, just as the door opened.

"Lucky, you got her fast." Lulu replied as she opened the door.

"What are you talking about?" Lucky asked.

"Carly called the cops on Jason." Maxie laughed.

"I don't know about that, I am here because there has been an accident with your sister." Lucky said as looked at Sam.


	9. Chapter 9

Sam and Maxie rushed off the elevator to be greeted by Robin and Patrick, "I shouldn't have left them alone." Robin sighed as Sam pulled her into a hug.

"You didn't know what that jackass was going to-do." Sam comforted as she rubbed Robin's back.

"How is she?" Maxie asked turning to Patrick.

"She is still unconscious, she was pretty banged up when they brought her in."

"The baby?" Sam asked as she pulled away from Robin, which only made the young doctor shake her head.

"Nikolas already sent the jet for Mom and Dad, they should be her early in the morning. Emily and Nik are going to get them when they land." Maxie explained as the three walked down the hall towards their sister's room.

"Lulu is going to pick Molly up and bring her back to my house." Sam added as they came to the open door.

"I want him dead, how could he do this to Kristina?" Maxie asked as she crossed her arms.

"I pushed her to tell him." Robin mumbled.

"No one is to blame except this animal, no one force him to beat Kristina till she was unconscious. He did it because he is a coward. One that is going to pay." Sam promised as she moved toward her sister's side.

"Sam?" Kristina groaned as she opened her eyes.

"Hey how are you feeling?" Sam smiled as she took her sister's hand.

"Like I was hit by a bus." Kristina sighed as tried to sit up, but stopped when the pain shot through her stomach, "How did I get here?"

"Mike found you in the alley outside Kelly's." Robin replied as she sat on the other side of Kristina's bed.

"My baby?" Kristina asked immediately as she reached placed a hand on her stomach.

"Sweetie, I am so sorry. Many of hits were aimed at your stomach, the baby didn't stand a chance." Robin explained with a pained tone as she saw tears formed in Kristina's eyes. Sam immediately pulled her sister into her arms.

"It's all my fault, I knew I shouldn't have told him." Krissy mumbled into Sam's shoulder.

"No, don't you ever defend that bastard." Maxie practically yelled as she climbed onto the bed with the other three.

"But if I just …..."

"No honey, you didn't do anything wrong. This wasn't the first time was it?" Sam asked as she rubbed her hand down Kristina's back in a comforting manner. This only caused her to cry harder. No one else said anything but just sat on the bed.

"Maxie?" Matt questioned as he watch the blond stare at the wall of the waiting room.

"How can she sit there and justify what he did?" Maxie asked the man as he sat next to her.

"It's just her way of processing everything." Matt replied as he pulled her towards him.

"We should have seen the signs."

"You can't change what has happened Maxie, you can only be there for your sister right now."

"My parents are in there now, she is falling apart." Maxie retorted as she looked into the window to see Alexis holding her crying daughter and Mac looking like he was ready to punch something.

"Have you seen Sam?" Jason asked calling their attention to the man standing behind them.

"Where the hell have you been? It better be finding the bastard that did this to my sister." Maxie yelled as she stood up.

"Last time I saw here she was with Lucky." Matt replied as yelling could be heard from the waiting room.

"What the hell do you think you are doing here?" Sam yelled as she was pulled back by Lucky.

"I am here to see your sister, I heard she was beat up outside of Kelly's."

"Oh really, didn't I warn you not to lay a had on Kristina ever."

"I really don't understand what your problem is but K needs me right now."

"What she needs is you to stay the hell way from her." Sam yelled as she got out of Lucky's grip, "What kind of monster could kill their own child.?"

"I wasn't ready for a baby and K knew that, so I took care of the little problem."

"Took care? You beat my sister until she was unconscious." Sam replied as she moved closer to the young man, "I knew I should have listen to Lila when she said she saw you hit Kristina." Sam thought out loud.

"You really don't want to make me mad." Kiefer replied as he grabbed Sam's arm.

"Why don't like a women who can defend herself against scum like you." Sam snapped as she kicked him so he would let go, Lucky caught her right before she was about to hit the floor. Kiefer was about to make a move towards the two but was stopped when Jason slammed him into the wall.

"It's easy to pick on pregnant women, why don't you try me?" Jason growled not letting go.

"Jason relax." Sam replied as she pulled him away or at least tried to.

" Kiefer you are under the arrest of the assault of Samantha Morgan " Lucky replied as he cuffed the young man.

"What are you talking about? She attacked me."

"I have plenty of witnesses that saw you grab her and shove her to the ground." Lucky answered as he looked around the room where; Robin, Patrick, Maxie and Matt stood, before heading toward the elevator.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Jason asked as he pulled Sam over to the couch.

"Kiefer's family is loaded Jase, he would have been out of the country before the cops even got anywhere near him. Now the cops have the chance they needed." Sam explained.

"You could have gotten hurt." Jason countered as he pulled Sam closer to him.

"I didn't, he needed to pay for what he did to her."

"Way to go Sam." Maxie called as she came over to the two, "Went just like you planned." She added as she hugged Robin.

"You were in on this?" Jason asked not really shocked.

"Duh, Lucky was worried Kiefer might get away, so Sam knew the best way to make sure was to put Kiefer in a holding cell."

"But we had to make it look good, because any good lawyer would try to blame Mom or Dad for taking advantage of their jobs." Robin added as she joined the group.

"So we had to make sure that they had no involvement, to anyone who saw I just went to see why he was here and he turned around and shoved me to the ground. Losing it."

"And only helping us prove that he can go off the handle at any moment." Robin finished.

"I still want you to get checked out." Jason replied standing.

"How did you get out so fast?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I thought the PCPD would be having a field day with you." Sam replied as Jason pulled her up.

"That would be Carly, it's illegal to file a false police report." Jason smirked before pulling Sam towards the nurse station.

"Mom I am so sorry." Kristina replied as she pulled away from her mother.

"You have no reason to-be sorry Sweetie." Alexis replied as she brushed Kristina's hair back, "You did everything right, he is going to pay for this."

"I lost my baby." Kristina cried as the tears started to fall again.

"I know sweetie, but you need to stop blaming yourself, Kiefer did this to you." Mac replied as he sat on the bed.

"We are all here for you Krissy, I am so sorry I didn't see any of this." Alexis responded as she pulled her daughter closer to her.

"Mom I was the one who kept forgiving him, I just thought that I was so lucky a guy like that was showing me any attention. I felt like I had to change to keep in interested but I ended up hurting the people that truly cared about me." Kristina sobbed as she buried her head in Alexis's arms.

"Well that's the thing with sister no matter what we are always there for you." Maxie called as she stood in the doorway with Lila and Molly.

"Booboo." Lila whispered as Maxie placed her on the bed and she slowly moved to Kristina's side and gave her a kiss on her cheek where the bruise was, "No more hurt." Lila smiled as she hugged her aunt.

"We are going to get through this." Mac replied as he pulled Molly and Maxie toward him.


	10. Chapter 10

"I swear I feel like I am five years old." Sam replied as she and Maxie walked onto the elevator.

"I thought you loved over protective Jason." Maxie laughed as the door shut.

"Normally I do, but this is just stupid. He is upset about our whole plan."

"Still, just sleep with him and he will forget." Maxie laughed as the elevator came to a stop.

"How is that working for you?" Sam asked with a smile as the doors opened.

"Maybe we should come back later." Maxie replied quickly as she and Sam stepped off the elevator.

"What are you talking about? Molly is distracting Mom so we can give Krissy the burger." Sam questioned as Maxie tried to pull her back to the elevator.

"Sam really let's just come back a little later." Maxie begged, "Sam, I really can't afford any time off of work right now." Maxie said honestly.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked confused.

"The bitch is here and I can't promise a conversion with her that won't end without bodily harm." Maxie explained as she nodded toward the nurses station when Elizabeth stood. Sam just let out a heavy sigh, to tell the truth Sam was surprised that she had been able to avoid the nurse for this long. It had almost been a month since Elizabeth was released from Shadybrooke and from what Lucky told her Liz had make a full recovery from her little breakdown, a little too fast if you asked Sam. The only contact the two of them had was when Lucky dropped Cam off for the weekends.

"Ignore her Maxie." Sam order not looking at the nurse.

"Sam." Elizabeth called to the two.

"How is your plan working?" Maxie smirked as the nurse moved towards them.

"I was hoping I would get to talk to you, I wanted to say how sorry I was for you and Jason breaking up."

"I would hope so, since you are the one who caused that." Maxie replied crossing her arms.

"Jason just needed someone to talk too, we were both going through a very hard time and were there for each other."

"Couldn't be that good since Jason doesn't remember it." Sam retorted.

"Well we both had a lot to drink."

"Really cause this tells a whole different story." Carly remarked as she made her way to the three women as she waved a DVD around.

"Carly, this is not the place for your crazy antics." Elizabeth replied as she went to move away from the two.

"Oh by the way, your apology is not necessary. Jason and I are fine. Though I can not say the same thing about you and Lucky."

"No need to lie Sam." Elizabeth called over her shoulder.

"Oh believe me, she is not lying. I had the pleasure of walking in on them, Jason forgot to lock his office door again." Carly smiled as she and Maxie pulled Sam toward Kristina's room.

"So how is Sam doing?" Sonny asked as he sat in the booth across from Jason.

"Better than you and Carly." Jason replied, "Your wife called the cops on me in my own home."

"That is why I didn't tell Carly anything about Brenda needing help." Sonny replied, "We both know when it comes to Brenda, Carly over reacts."

"You have given her reason to." Jason remarked, "I don't really have time to deal with another Sonny-Carly meltdown. I have my pregnant wife, running around making ridicules plans with her two crazy sisters." Jason mumbled as he took a sip of his beer.

"Carly and I are going to be fine, we are probably the best we have ever been. I am never going to hurt her like that again, I though she and I would never be able to overcome the hurt I caused her, but we did and we got Madelyn out of it. "

"All the more reason for you to be honest and talk to her and get her the hell out of my house." Jason remarked as he placed his glass down.

"What are you so stressed about?" Sonny smirked.

"It's Sam, she is being reckless and putting our child at risk."

"Jason, the more you push the more she is going to dig her feet in the ground."

"Don't sit there and lecture me on my wife, while yours is sleeping in my guest room." Jason replied as he finished his beer, "That thing we talked about?" He asked as he stood.

"Already done." Sonny replied as he turned his attention back to his pasta.

"Sam, wants you to come to dinner tonight."

"Sure." Sonny replied a little unsure.

"The girls are not aloud anywhere near the kitchen." Jason replied as he pulled his coat on.

"Alright, I will be there."

Patrick didn't know what had just happened, he was sitting in his office finishing up some paper work, when the next second he was being dragged out of his office my his future sister-in laws and now was sitting outside staring at the locked door.

"So what is so important that we had to watch this video here." Maxie asked as she sat on the desk.

"The proof the we were looking for." Sam remarked as Carly placed the disk into the computer.

"This shows the whore's true colors." Carly smiled as she pressed play, "You see after some break-ins, Coleman installed some security cameras and with a little persuasion he was happy all too happy to hand them over." Carly explained as the video started to play.

The video showed Elizabeth sitting at a table with an upset looking Jason, Elizabeth went to place a hand on Jason's shoulder only for him to brush it off. Just as the waitress brought two beers over, Jason stood up and headed toward the bathroom. At that moment Liz could be seen placing something in Jason's beer. As the tape went on, it showed Elizabeth practically having to drag Jason up the stairs.

"No freaking way." Maxie said not looking up from the screen.

"There is no way Jason would have slept with her. I mean look at him." Carly explained, "And from what the bartender said our little saint nurse left the room and didn't return till early the next morning." Carly smiled.

"I am in love with you right now." Sam smiled to her best friend.

"No kissing." Maxie replied as she stood up from the desk.

"We haven't had any tequila." Carly laughed.

"It happened one time and a dare from you and Lulu." Sam said she defending herself.

"We are going to ruin that bitch." Carly called out as she placed her arms out.

"Oh I am so in." Maxie replied placing her hand on top of Carly's.

"What the hell." Sam sighed as she added her hand.

"She is going down." The three laughed as they all sat down.


	11. Chapter 11

Letting Go

"Matt, we have to go." Maxie commanded as she pushed the man off of her.

"Fashionably late, Babe." He replied as he kissed her neck, "And you are all about fashion." He added as he pulled her closer.

"I am, but this is one event you do not want to be late to." Maxie smirked as she pushed him away and got off the bed.

"What is going on tonight?"'

"Just a nice little dinner with friends."

"Since when are we friends with Sonny and Carly Corinthos?"

"Since my sister is best friends with them, and Carly isn't so bad. Especially when you share a common enemy."

"This might be one of those times you might wanna stop and think before you do something." Matt replied as he sat on the bed.

"When is that ever why style?" Maxie smirked as she headed to the bathroom.

* * *

"It's a little early for a baby shower isn't it?" Patrick asked as he grabbed his coat.

"Yeah, but surprising Sam is almost impossible. So Maxie and Carly planned it for tonight." Robin explained as she grabbed the gift.

"Alright than why am I going?"

"Men are also invited."

"Something doesn't make sense about this whole thing." Patrick said to himself as they headed towards the elevator.

* * *

"Sam, I really don't like you right now." Carly yelled as she pulled the food from the bag, "Tonight was supposed to be a nice night, a small gathering of people who share a common enemy."

"Exactly, you and Sonny."

"No he was no supposed to come tonight."

"You two need to talk." Sam replied as she pulled the plates from the cabinet.

"No what I need to-do is shoot him and than maybe your husband for keeping the secret."

"I hope you are talking hypothetically." Lucky called as he entered the room.

"I could use your gun and get you a promotion." Carly thought out loud.

"Did the holding cell teach you anything?" Sam asked as she took the rest of the food out of the bags.

"Not loving you too much right now." Carly replied as she carried the dishes into the dinning room.

"Still fighting with Sonny, I take it." Lucky smiled as he took a beer out of the refrigerator.

"Yeah and doesn't look like it is going to end anytime soon." Sam answered as she poured herself some water, "How is Cam doing?"

"He is alright, still a little confused about Liz not being around, but is getting better."

"What do you mean not being around?"

"She has missed the last two weekend visits." Lucky responded as he placed the bottle down.

"Well somehow I think tonight will make you feel a little better." Sam replied as she carried some of the food out.

"I really don't like the sound of that. What are you two up to?" Lucky asked as he followed Sam into the other room.

"Us, Lucky what could two women like us do? I mean we can't even cook and I just learned to use a vacuum last year." Carly replied as she organized the food.

"Breaking and entering, stolen car, arson and that is just the things you have gotten caught for." Lucky listed.

"We were set up."

"I have nothing to say without my lawyer." They both said at the same time.

"Alright, where are the kids?" Lucky asked looking around.

"Micheal dropped them off at Abby's a little while ago." Sam replied as the door opened to show Sonny and Jason.

"The oven is on." Carly said as she headed back into the kitchen.

"But the oven isn't even ….." Lucky started as he was pulled into the other room by Sam.

"Safe to say she didn't know I was coming." Sonny replied as Jason and he headed into the living room.

"I really don't care, you and Carly need to make up so she can leave my house." Jason replied as they sat on the couch, "Sam is up to something." He added as she came into the room holding two beers.

"Hey babe, how was your day?" Sam asked as she handed the two men beers.

"Good, so what is going on tonight?" Jason asked as he pulled Sam towards him.

"Having some friends over for dinner." Sam smiled as she gave him a kiss.

"No, you are not the throwing dinner parties type, you are more beers and pool at Jake's."

"Were both your kids were conceived." Maxie called as she and Matt entered the house.

"Now I know you are up to something." Jason replied as Robin and Patrick came in.

"Robin is here to celebrate the amazing life you are bring into this world." Carly replied as she came into the room, with Lucky.

"There is no baby shower is there?" Patrick asked his brother.

"Nope."

"Well, why don't we sit down for dinner." Sam tried once she saw the look Jason was giving her.

"Jason, why don't you go see who is the door." Carly remarked as the doorbell rang.

"Lucky why don't you sit next to me." Sam replied knowing what was about to hit the fan.

"Jason, I am so glad you wanted to talk." Elizabeth said as the door opened.

"What are you talking about?"

"You sent me a text message saying you wanted to talk. I was a little worried when Sam said you two were back together."

"Really, Sam and Jason are back together in fact they are having a baby together." Maxie replied as she walked up to her brother-in law.

"A real baby." Carly added as she crossed her arms.

"Why are you all here?" Liz asked a little unsure.

"I am glad you asked that, we are all here to get the truth. It seems that someone has been lying to all of us for a long time."

"Carly, I tried to tell you that Brenda was in trouble and I went to help her. I lost you once and I refure to-do that again." Sonny replied as stood up.

"Sonny zip it." Sam hissed.

"Sam I was hoping we could have a moment." Jason replied as he pulled the woman into the other room.

"So does anyone want to confess to anything?" Carly asked as she made her way to the dvd player.

* * *

"Explain." Jason ordered as soon as they made it into the room.

"You know I love it when you get like this." Sam smiled as she walked closer to Jason.

"Sam I am not playing around." Jason replied as Sam started to kissing him.

"So am I." Sam replied as Jason lifted her onto the counter, "We should go join the others." Sam mumbled as he started to kiss her neck.

"I have a better idea." Jason replied in between kisses, "You tell me what you and the blonds are planning." He sighed as he pulled her into a kiss.

"Just a nice dinner." Sam moaned.

"With Elizabeth?"

"Really, you are going to bring her name up now." Sam yelled as she pushed him away.

"Not going to work Sam, you need to stop with the plans."

"What are you going to-do get me a babysitter."

"Don't test me."

"Are you threatening me, I am the mother of your children, I am carrying your child. I can barley fit into my jeans because of you. The man who can't keep his hands to himself." Sam rambled on she got off the counter.

"Sam what are you talking about?"

"You are making me fat."

"You are overreacting, your hormones are acting..."

"If you finish that sentence I will call my father, he will have you arrested in the blink of an eye." Sam replied as she walked into the living room.

"Sam." Jason called as he followed Sam into the room, but stopped when he saw what was playing on the tv.

"What the hell was that?" Lucky asked as soon as the video was over.

"It was Sam and Carly making it look like I was guilty."

"Really, because all Jason remembers from that night is having one beer and than waking up to you walking into the room." Carly replied as she faced the nurse.

"What the hell is your problem? You can't take no for an answer, you have been after Sam since we first got together."

"You don't belong with her Jason, she trapped you with a baby and I can guaranty she is sleeping with Lucky behind your back. They have been spending a lot of time together."

"Really, so instead of spending time with your son you are spying on me."

"So you drugged me and faked a pregnancy to get me to be with you, are screwed with people's lives Elizabeth, mainly my wife and daughter's. You know what I do to people that hurt my family?" Jason yelled as he headed toward the nurse.

"Lucky did you hear that? He just threatened me."

"I am going to take you down to the station." Lucky said as he took the DVD from Carly and grabbed Liz's arm.

"Thank you."

"I am not doing this for you, I am making sure Sam and Lila don't loose Jason over a piece of garbage like you." Lucky answered as he dragged her out of the house.

"So whose hungry?" Carly asked as she headed toward the table.


	12. Chapter 12

Letting Go

"So you and Sam got the results today?" Sonny asked as he sat at his desk.

"Yeah we are going to tell everyone over dinner tonight." Jason groaned as he sat across from the man.

"Oh right, the celebration party." Sonny smirked.

"Right, the girls are saying it's for Robin's engagement and finding out the sex of the baby, But I think it has more to-do with Elizabeth being shipped back to Shadybrooke." Jason replied as he looked over some paperwork.

"Well at one more to that list, Carly and I are going to be back together by the end of the night." Sonny replied with a smirk as he looked at the picture of Madelyn and Carly that was on his desk.

"I hope so, besides Carly driving me crazy. Our two little girls are turning into their mothers, they conned me out of ice cream." Jason sighed as he put the folder down.

"Do you really expect anything less from our girls." Sonny replied just as the phone rang, "Yeah, I didn't forget Carly. I am on my way now, Jason was filling me in on Sam's doctor's appointment. See you soon." Sonny explained as he hung up the phone.

"You know she is going to bagger you right." Jason smirked knowing that Carly was determined to find the sex of the baby and who the godparents were.

"I will see you tonight, I forgot about Morgan's parent meeting." Sonny sighed as he grabbed his coat and headed out of the office.

* * *

-

"Mac we should be happy about this, I mean at least it gives Kristina closure." Alex comforted as she sat on her desk to face her husband.

"Part of me is happy that the bastard got what he deserved and that same part of me wishes I could have been the one to kill that monster. But that isn't the way the law works Alexis. He was in jail and paying for his crime." Mac replied.

"We both know, he was going to get out sooner or later." Alexis argued standing up, "I am happy that is happened and I am glad it was ruled an accidental death." Alexis added as she poured herself some water.

"I know but even with Kiefer gone, it it really going to help Krissy, she lost a child, is in therapy and now going to a new school."

"I hate that she had to go through that, but she was lucky Mac. He could have killed her. All we can do is help our little girl move on. That is what she needs right now, her family." Alexis explained as she placed a had on his shoulder, "Kristina is a strong girl and it might take time, but she is going to get through this we all are." Alexis added as pulled him into a hug.

* * *

-

Matt was about to walk into the coffee house, but was stopped when an arm grabbed him and pulled him away from the door, "Hey!" Matt started but stopped when he saw who it was, "What's with the sneaking up." Matt smiled as the small blond.

"We are here on a mission Matt, not some coffee date."

"Again, why are we going this?"

"Because I want us to be godparents, we are in the running with Lucky and Robin, so we have a lot of work to-do." Maxie explained with a smile, "Alright, you need to distract Max and Milo with the guards and I have Jason under control."

"How am I supposed to-do that?"

"With me." Molly smiled as she walked around the corner with Lila.

"Oh good, now I know this plan is going to get me killed." Matt groaned.

* * *

-

Jason was sitting at his desk when he heard commotion from the next room. He quickly stood up and opened the door to see Maxie agreeing with the waiter, "Do you even know who I am? I am Samantha Morgan's sister and I demand service. This little girl is Jason Morgan's kid, so unless you …."

"Maxie shut up." Jason growled from the door causing the little girl to run to him.

"Daddy."

"What are you doing here Sweetheart?" Jason questioned as he lifted the girl up.

"We came here for lunch, I was spending sometime with my niece."

"Daddy, Aunt Molly needs help." Lila mumbled as she bit her lip.

"What happened?" Jason asked a little concerned.

"Meeko got loose and Max and Matt are helping her but I think they need another person." Maxie breathed as she looked at the little girl.

"Daddy, help please." Lila smiled as she looked at her dad. Jason set the girl down and headed towards the door.

"Good job sweetie." Maxie smiled as she passed a piece of cake to Lila and quickly headed towards the office. Before she even made it to the door a pair of arms grabbed her around the waist.

"Nice try." Jason replied as he set her in a chair, "The dog is with Sam at the office and I have known you long enough to know when you are up to something." Jason explained as he turned back towards his daughter, "And you? Jason asked.

"Cake Daddy." Lila said innocently as she held up the fork.

"You are your mother's child." Jason replied, "Maxie don't even think about it." Jason ordered not turning around.

* * *

-

"So you pulled my daughter out of daycare for a plan so you could become Godparents." Sam replied as sat at the table.

"Matt already ratted me out?" Maxie yelled, "Thanks so much honey, I hope you love the new couch." Maxie said sweetly as she grabbed the plate that was being passed around.

"Alright everyone, tonight I am her to find out about my grandbaby, so everything can wait till later." Alexis replied with a smile.

"I think your little rule sucks." Carly growled as she set her glass down, "That just because Lila is our godchild we can't be this ones."

"You need to let other people have a chance Carly." Sonny replied as he placed a hand around Carly's chair.

"And you need to not lie to your wife." Carly hissed as she kicked his chair causing Sonny to fall.

"Why is it that we can never just have a nice family dinner?" Patrick sighed as he picked at his plate.

"Can we please just find out?" Kristina smiled at everyone actions.

"Alright, so as everyone knows by now Jason and I are back together." Sam started.

"No, you are not. You just happen to have one drunken night that ended with a baby." Mac interrupted.

"Denial isn't just a river in Egypt." Patrick smiled.

"What are you five?" Maxie asked.

"Okay, Sam go ahead."

"Jason and I are going to have a boy." Sam smiled.

"Thank God." Mac sighed.

"That's great and ." Carly smiled.

"We were hoping Lucky and Emily would be the godparents to Nathan Micheal Morgan." Sam smiled as she looked at her two best friends.

"We would love to Sam." Lucky replied as he hugged the women and Emily hugged her brother.

"We are going to have a boy Alexis finally." Mac laughed, "You were only about to produce female offspring." He added as he shot a look at his wife.

"Actually Daddy, it's males who determine the sex of a baby." Molly informed her father as everyone else started laughing.


	13. Chapter 13

Robin just stood next to the island was she watch Sam dig through the fridge, "A little warning would have been nice." Sam mumbled as she placed the lettuce on the counter with a look of disgust.

"All I knew was she was going to be in the city, apparently she thought it would be fun to drop into town." Robin sighed.

"Fun? Right if I was a successful model Port Charles would be my first choice for fun. We both know why Brenda is here." Sam growled, "Where the heck is the Brownie." She added as she placed the apples on the table.

"I really don't think she is after Sonny." Robin smiled.

"Oh that's why the first thing she does when she gets to town is go running to Sonny, she doesn't even call her best friend, who she hasn't seen in two years. You know that Sonny and Carly were finally okay, now she is back in my guest room. Jason is just going to love this when he gets back." Sam rabbled as she sat next to Lila who was busy playing with a jar, "Not to mention you are the one who told Brenda he and Carly were fighting."

"Where is he anyway?" Robin asked ignoring the last part.

"Mexico, he should be back soon. Before he left he took all the junk food." Sam sighed as she looked at the fruit.

"Mama, Look!" Lila laughed as she put her hands in the air. "I'm a frog." She smiled as she wiggled her fingers that had olives on the fingers.

"Where did you learn that?" Sam asked as she bit back a laugh.

"Uncle Matt." Lila grinned as she wiggled her fingers.

"You are the one who let Maxie babysit." Robin laughed.

* * *

"Alright, I think I cleared all the stores out of wedding magazines." Maxie laughed as she placed the bags on the table, "I know I am an excellent wedding planner but four months don't you think that is a little soon?" Maxie added as she sat at the booth.

"This is one of those moments." Sam smiled

"Moments?" Kristina asked as she took a sip of her ice tea.

"Where I should think before I talk." Maxie explained with a frown.

"I am used to Maxie, but Patrick and I love each other and are ready to start our lives together." Robin spoke up as she dug through the bag.

"Well that's nice and all but what about tell your best friend that you are engaged." A voice called from the door.

"Best friends is used loosely ." Maxie mumbled to Kristina, "I thought this was a family thing." She added looking the women over.

"Maxie, I am practically family." Brenda smiled as she pulled Robin into a hug.

"The type you pretend you are not home when they call." Maxie added as the door opened to show Molly and Lila.

"Maxie, we might not like each other but we should be civil, since we are going to be planning this wedding together." Brenda sighed as she took a seat next to Robin, not bothering to greet the others.

"Oh, I do like you, in fact I'd like to take care of you." Maxie smiled as she turned to her youngest sister.

"Wait, you are staying here for that long? Sam asked a little scared of the answer.

"Yeah, I am taking a little vacation and wanted to see everyone, I was homesick." Brenda explained as she gave Sam a once over. The two had never really hit it off considering Carly and her were best friends, as well that Jason would never give Brenda the time of day, "You know this color would look amazing on you Robin." Brenda added turning her attention to the magazine.

"I have to go." Sam blurted out as she grabbed Lila and headed out the door.

"I am so sorry to hear about her and Jason not making it, but it is understandable, they were so young."

"Right, because she and Jason are split up." Maxie mused as she looked at Kristina with a smile, "We should get going." Maxie nodded to the younger Scorpios and headed toward the doors, "This is going to be too easy." Maxie added as she glanced back quickly before leaving the diner.

* * *

"She is going to help plan the wedding Sonny." Sam practically yelled as she slammed her hand down on the desk.

"Which means she plans on being here for awhile." Carly finished, "So I am going to give you one chance to be honest. Did you know she was coming?" Carly asked as she crossed her arms.

"I would think carefully about this." Sam added as she watch Sonny shoot Jason a look, "and if you knew anything about this, you should get comfortable because you are going to be coming home." Sam added as she glared at her husband.

"I did not know anything, I learned everything from the thirty voicemails from you and Carly." Jason shrugged not moving from the couch, "I don't think you should be this stressed right now." Jason replied as he looked at her stomach.

"You really think this is a good time?" Sam asked, "This isn't my first time being pregnant and if you don't want me to be stressed do something."

"Stop hanging out with Carly than."

"Like that is going to happen." Carly laughed as she turned her attention away from Sonny, "Let me put this easily for you, we are a package deal." Carly said motioning between her and Sam, "If there was a fire we would save each other before one of you lying cheating pigs."

"I swear Carly, she called when we were in Italy, there was someone after her. We were never alone, Jason was there the whole time. That was the last time I saw here till she showed up at the office today." Sonny explained.

"I don't like her Sonny, I trust you. It's her I don't trust." Carly mumbled.

"I fought to hard to get you back, to lose you over someone as unimportant as Brenda." He smirked as he pulled the blond into a hug.

"I would still save Sam first." Carly smiled as she pulled him into a kiss.

"Well I am glad that you are all here." Maxie smiled as she barged into the room.

"Where are the girls?" Sam asked from her spot next to Jason.

"They are in the car, I rolled down the window. But I am here for a more important reason, what are we going to-do about Brenda?"

"What are you talking about?" Carly asked.

"She needs to leave town and we make a good team."

"That is true, we did take care of Elizabeth." Carly agreed.

"I am not hearing any of this." Sonny sighed as he turned to his desk.

"We are not going to hurt her much." Maxie smiled.


	14. Chapter 14

Sam had hoped that maybe after Elizabeth was out of her life things might be some what normal, but that was wishing a little too much considering that her life was never normal. Brenda Barret had been in town little than a week and Sam was quickly remember why she couldn't stand the women. While she wasn't sniffing around Sonny, she was knocking on the Morgan's door needing Jason's help.

"Mom, I don't know what to-do." Sam sighed as she opened the fridge and grabbed the bread and jelly.

"Maybe you should talk to Robin and tell her what is going on." Alexis tried.

"She is already freaking out about the wedding, I don't want to add to her stress. Plus Brenda is her best friend."

"But you are her sister. What about Jason?"

"What about him?" Sam asked as she grabbed the cream cheese, "He is doing what he does best, helping people and not seeing their true motives." Sam added as she threw the bread down.

"I thought things were getting better." Alexis replied as she stood taking over making the sandwich.

"It is, I mean we are fine. It just feels like history is slowly repeating itself." Sam explained as she moved toward the door, watching Lila who was playing in the yard with Mekko.

"Sweetie you need to talk to Jason, that is what got you in trouble the first time, we both know that Jason isn't the best when it comes to stuff like this." Alexis smiled as she pulled her daughter into a hug.

"Mommy!" Lila called as she ran into the kitchen."

"Hey sweetie." Sam smiled as she lifted the girl into her arms, "Lunch is all set."

"Cream cheese and jelly?" She asked with a smile.

"Yup." Sam replied as she set the girl down in a chair and brought the plate over.

"Does she ever get tired of that?" Alexis laughed as the little girl ate.

"Nope, this is all she ever wants. Which is easy for me since all the women in our family lack the cooking genes." Sam smiled as she brushed Lila's hair back.

"I don't care who's wedding this is, there is no way I am wearing that thing." Maxie shouted as she walked through the door, causing Carly to look up from her magazine, "She might be some famous model but her taste sucks. I swear something must be wrong with my sister to be friends with someone like that." Maxis rambled.

"I take dress shopping wasn't that great?" Carly added as she set the magazine down.

"I'd rather have a root canal." Maxie replied as she sat down, "Sam bailed on me, claiming she had morning sickness, it was in the middle of the day, nice try big sister." Maxie mumbled to herself.

"Morning sickness happens all day to be fair, but Brenda makes me to vomit so I don't blame her." Carly smiled.

"We have to-do something about her."

"Oh I am way ahead of you there. Apparently poor little Brenda thought that Sam and Jason were splitsville, so I might have accidentally split that the two of there were back together. Her reaction was priceless." Carly smiled.

"So what is the next step?" Maxie asked.

"To make her life hell and that is exactly what I plan to-do. She is staying at the Metro Court in the penthouse."

"Good to know." Maxie smiled as she pulled out her phone.

Kristina just let out a sigh as she walked through the park, the past month seemed like a nightmare. She couldn't believe how much she had changed just because of the guy she was with, lying to her parents, using her sisters, that wasn't who she was. She vowed to make it up to them and her parents, she was finally free, Kefier was killed in a prison fight, there was no way he could ever hurt her again. She was so busy that she didn't see the man standing walking her way until it was too late. She walked straight into the man, spilling his coffee in the process.

"I am so sorry." Kristina mumbled as she picked up her bag.

"No worries." The man smirked shaking his black hair out of her face.

"Ethan right? Kristina asked as she took a good look at the man.

"You are Sam's little sister right? Kristina."

"Yeah, I am sorry about your coffee." She answered.

"Well, you can make it up to me by joining me at Kelly." He smirked as he held out a hand.

"I have no idea what is going on Robin."Brenda sighed as she opened the door allowing the doctor in.

"What happened?" Robin asked as she took off her jacket.

"I was awoken this morning to room service knocking on my door."

"Why is that bad?" Robin asked a little confused.

"I would never order snails and because they came at 2 AM and than those just arrived a little while ago." Brenda said motioning to the six pizza boxes on the coffee table, "Anchovies and ham, how the hell eats that?" She asked in disgust.

"Maybe is was a mix up."

"Oh and the hang up calls every hour is what?"

"Have you talked to Sonny or Jason?"

"Carly wouldn't allow me anywhere near Sonny and I would try Jason, but apparently Sam is jealous or something, she freaks out whenever I come over, I didn't even know her and Jason were back together. She is just paranoid, I mean she has let her self go a little, I can't help it if Jason has a wondering eye." Brenda explained, "I am scared to go out alone." She added.

"Sam and Jason are just getting off of a ruff patch." Robin replied, "I can talk to my dad if you want." Robin added as she tried to change the subject.

"If it keeps happening than I will." Brenda smiled, "Enough about my drama, lets talk about your big day."

"Now remember, if Daddy asks what are you going to say?" Sam asked as she looked at the little girl.

"Mommy was good and ate all the icky green food." Lila laughed as she ate a spoon full of ice cream.

"Good job, baby." Sam smiled as she took a sip of her milkshake.

"You know that would be more believable if you didn't have chocolate all over your face." A voice called from the door.

"Jason." Sam coughed shocked to see the man standing there.

"Yeah, so teaching our daughter to lie?" He smirked as he leaned on the door frame.

"Momma Carly said lying just works on Daddy." Lila informed the two as she ate her ice cream.

"Better than you using her to spy on me." Sam replied as she quickly got up trying to get to the bag on the counter.

"Too late." Jason smirked as he beat her to it and lifted her in the air in the process, "What do we here?" He asked setting her down and looking in the bag.

"Really Jase, it is nothing." Sam tried to get the bag.

"Oh really." Jason smirked as he emptied the bag showing cookie and some brownies.

"You know what, it is time for Lila's bath." Sam replied grabbing th girl and rushing out of the room.

"What Daddy doesn't know can't hurt him." Sam smiled as she grabbed her purse on the way up the stairs in the process, showing two cookies.


	15. Chapter 15

"Wait you are the ones making the phone calls?" Sam asked a little confused as she took a sip of her ice tea.

"Yup." Maxie smiled as she nodded.

"How are you making them untraceable? Because Jason is going crazy trying to track down who it is."

"Carly explained to Spinelli that this is all to help his lovely Goddess and he was all too happy to help, even if it meant lying to Jason." Maxie explained, "Wait, so you are not mad?"

"Not at all I am actually finding this whole thing pretty funny, I could do with out her running to Jason though."

"Things still weird between you and Jason?" Maxie replied

"I feel like history is starting to repeat itself, but I know how much he can't stand Brenda, I blame the pregnancy it's making me paranoid." Sam smiled as she laid a hand on her slightly round stomach.

"You are not blaming my little nephew are you?" Maxie smirked as she grabbed a cookie off the plate.

"Just wait until you have a baby, it's a blast, you have little control over your bodily functions, have to pee all the time and tend to fall asleep at random times." Sam sighed, "But it is all worth it, when you hold them in your arms for the first time." Sam added as she looked into the living room when Lila was watching a movie.

"No thank you, it's like being in jail for eighteen years. I can barely keep myself out of trouble, there is no way I want to be in charge of another life, can you imagine me as a mother, I am way too selfish." Maxie laughed, "I'd rather have a puppy, you don't have to worry about changing nasty green poop and random vomiting."

"It's not that bad."

"I don't need kids, I can just borrow yours and as long as you and Jason keep popping them out Mom won't care, just as long as she gets her grandbabies." Maxie laughed as the door swung open.

"Jason, I am telling you something has to be done, I am not getting any sleep." Brenda whined as she slammed the door closed causing Lila to look up from the TV.

"You just can't get rid of her wherever you go there she is, she is like a cockroach." Maxie mumbled as she and Sam moved to the kitchen doorway.

"Brenda, I told you I am working on it." Jason sighed as he took his coat off.

"Not good enough Jason, someone is after me and you are not doing anything. Sonny isn't going to be happy about this."

"Are you really that self absorbed, that you think Jason and Sonny will drop everything to save you." Maxie called gathering the two's attention.

"They are my friends Maxie. Though that may confuse you, I know you don't have that many." Brenda shot back.

"Really because the last _friend_ that Jason had ended up in Shadybrook. That would be a shame if that happened to you."

"I really don't care what you have to say, Jason and Sonny are helping me, no matter what anyone says." Brenda hissed.

"Sam, what are you doing here? I was supposed to meet you at the hospital." Jason asked once he broke out of his daze.

"Two hours ago." Sam answered with a sad smile.

"I missed it." Jason mumbled as he watched Sam nod.

"It's fine Jase, I know you had work."

"No it's not fine, it was kinda of a big deal Jason. Sam is just to nice to say anything about it."

"Jason was trying to help me find whoever is after me Sam, it's not like there won't be other appointments and it's all the same any." Brenda explained just as Sam's phone rang.

"Most be nice to be you, I mean you have every man wrapped around you finger and can do no wrong." Maxie said sarcastically.

"As much fun as this is, Jason and I have some work to-do, if you guys don't mind." Brenda said as she looked from the blond to Sam, who was on the phone.

"There is no way you are going to dismiss us from Sam's own house." Maxie shouted causing the little girl to turn around, "Jason?" Maxie questioned after a minute.

"Brenda needs my protection." Jason said.

"From who? The callers?" Maxie asked as Sam put down the phone.

"No, someone has been following her." Jason answered causing Sam to shoot a glance at her sister who just shook her head no.

"Well, I guess we will leave you guy than." Sam replied as she grabbed her bag.

"Just like that really." Maxie added as Lila got off the couch.

"Molly needs us anyway." Sam explained as she rushed out the door.

"Mean stupid lady." Lila shouted as she marched up to Brenda, "Making Mommy sad." Lila added as she kicked the lady and ran over to Maxie who was grinning.

"You are handling this a little too well." Maxie said as the three entered the lake house.

"That's because we have a bigger problem to deal with." Sam replied as she turned to Molly who was sitting on the porch waiting.

"Good your both here." Molly said as she greeted her two sisters and niece.

"Alright so what happened with Krissy?" Maxie asked sitting on the lounge chair.

"Well you know for the past two weeks she has been hanging out with that Ethan guy right." Molly explained as she sat a crossed from the two, "She has a major crush on him, so anyway apparently he is married to some nurse to get money from the Quartermains, though it turns out that his wife didn't take the vows to seriously and Ethan found her in bed with someone else." Molly informed the two.

"I don't see what this has to-do with our sister."

"Kristina left last night to pick him up at a bar and didn't get home till early this morning, only she was her for like ten minutes before leaving again." Molly replied as she looked at Maxie.

"What is the emergency, she is with a guy, not that big of a deal." Maxie asked confused.

"Well some of her clothes were missing and I found these in her computer's history." Molly said as she handed the two some papers.

"Please tell me these are wrong." Sam replied as she look at the boarding pass.

"Mom is so going to kill her." Maxie laughed, "Running away to the Dominican Republic with an older guy. She is making me look like an angel."

"Do Mom and Dad know anything?" Sam asked thinking of a plan.

"No, I told them she slept at her house for the night." Molly smiled.

"Good, not how to tell Mom."

"What do you have to tell me?." Alexis asked as she left the house.

"About Kristina's college visit." Maxie blurted out.

"What visit?"

"The one that you planned for this weekend." Maxie explained.

"Not this weekend, I have that conference in the city."

"That's why Kristina wanted Sam and I to take her."

"Yeah, Sam promised to take me to the museums there too." Molly smiled.

" Where exactly is this visit?" Alexis asked confused.

"You are kidding me mom, you forgot all about this haven't you."

"I didn't mean too, it's just the office has been crazy and everything with your sister's wedding. I can't believe that I forgot. She is going to be so upset."

"Which is why we are going to take her, we are leaving tonight to make it up to her. Make a mini vacation." Sam replied quickly as she looked at her younger sisters.

"I can't believe I forgot this."

"Mom, you have been busy, we will take care of it don't worry. Plus its been a while that all four of us hung out." Sam sighed feeling bad about lying to her mother, but knowing if her parents found out the truth it would be ten times worse.


	16. Chapter 16

Letting Go 16

"You know it was hoping too much that you, might have actually learned from the past." Carly yelled as she threw the door open and walked right up to where Jason and Brenda sat.

"Your manners definitely haven't improved over the years, Jason is helping me right now, so why don't you take your problem's elsewhere." Brenda sighed as she looked at the blond.

"Was I talking to you?" Carly snapped, "Jason is my best friend, he always has time for me, but unlike you I actually respect that Jason has a family. Which by the way do you know where your wife and daughter are?" Carly asked as she turned towards the man.

"They are at Alexis's." Jason replied not thinking much of it.

"Carly if you have something to say than just say it we are busy." Brenda ordered as she stood from the couch.

"Right." Carly laughed, " Brenda I am going to explain this slowly, so even you can understand it, Jason and Sam are together, they have a daughter and are having another baby. They are very happy. Sonny and I are together, we have three kids together and are happy."

"Carly you know nothing about Sonny and I."

"I know enough, that every time he leaves you, he comes running back to me." Carly smirked, "Your wife just called me in tears, saying you let this one," Carly said nodding at the model, "kick her out of her own house. Anyway she wanted me to let you know that she is currently on a plane right now to the Dominican Republic." Carly explained as she turned toward the door, "I am warning you to back off Brenda, you don't know what I am capable of. I will make what happen with Elizabeth look like child's play." Carly warned before she slammed the door behind her.

00000000000000000000000000

* * *

-

Sam shut her phone just as the plane touched down, "Remind me to use this jet more often." Maxie smiled as she helped Molly down the stairs.

"Okay, Spinelli got us a room in the same hotel as Krissy and Ethan." Sam replied as she shifted a sleeping Lila in her arms.

"Well we better hurry, because I don't think Mom is going to buy our story for very long." Molly frowned as they made there way towards the waiting limo.

"I think we should stay and enjoy the warm weather, it's still winter back home if anyone forgot." Maxie mused as she helped Sam into the limo, "Plus, it will make the men in our life's, get a dose of life without us."

"We get Krissy and go home. Though it's too late tonight to-do anything, we will look for her in the morning." Sam sighed as she sat down, careful not to make Lila.

"Come on Sam, one day wouldn't hurt." Molly begged as she gave Sam her puppy dog eyes.

"I invented those." Sam laughed, "We will see what happens once we deal with Kristina." Sam added once she gave it some thought.

00000000000000000000000000

* * *

-

Carly was checking on the kids when she heard a door slam and yelling coming from the living room. She quietly made her way to the top of the stairs, careful not to be seem. "Where is she Sonny?"

Jason asked.

"Your insane wife."

"I don't know, I'm not exactly her favorite person right now." Sonny replied not looking up from the folder.

"You need to control her, she is out of control." Jason huffed as he sat across from his boss.

"Are we talking about the same woman?" Sonny laughed, "What is going on?" Sonny asked once he was his best friend's face.

"Sam she is not answering her phone and I know Spinelli knows where she is and is just not telling me."

"She is probably just with Alexis or her sisters."

"Maxie is missing and Robin hasn't heard from them."

"I already told you where Sam went and you wouldn't have this problem if you too didn't have this superhero complex of always having to save a women in trouble." Carly announced making her presence known.

"You said she went to the Dominican Republic." Jason growled as he glared at her.

"Yup, and people generally only go there for two reason; divorce and to elope or maybe even both." Carly smiled as she leaned on Sonny's desk, "You know people due crazy things when they are upset, some hot guy could just be what Sam needs right now."

"She is pregnant." Jason hissed.

"She is barley showing and I highly doubt a man would care, I mean have you seen Sam." Carly smirked as she watched Jason.

"Like hell, she is my wife and carrying my child. No other man will even touch her." Jason growled.

"Well you are being a great husband and father right now. I bet Sam is getting cozy with someone right now." Carly mused.

Jason didn't just say anything and rushed out the room. "Really, Carly was that necessary?" Sonny asked as he walked up to his wife.

"Yes it was, Jason is too dense to see Brenda's true colors and Sam is just gonna sit there and not say anything and be completely miserable." Carly explained, "You need to-do something about Brenda, Sonny. I am not being paranoid, she is after the two of you and Jason is the easier target."

"I will take care of it, if you stop with the phone calls." Sonny replied as leaned down to kiss Carly on the lips before heading up the stairs.

00000000000000000000000000

* * *

-

Sam sighed as she waited in the elevator, they had been here for a full day and still no sigh on Krissy, they had taking turns watching the lobby and her room, but still not a peep. Not that Sam was complaining, it was nice to have some distance from Port Charles and Brenda. She felt bad for not telling Jason herself, but knew that Carly would fill him in on everything. Right now, all Sam wanted was to take a nap. Molly had Lila at the Pool and Maxie was relaxing at the spa. Just as Sam opened the door she was shocked to find who was sitting on the bed.

"Jason?" Sam asked as she closed the door behind her.

"What thought you could get away with this?" Jason hissed.

"Why are you here?"

"How could you Sam?" Jason asked as he got off the bed.

"What?" Sam asked shocked as she watched him make his way towards her.

"I thought you were willing to work at us, that is what you promised, you promised you would never leave again." Jason growled as he walked up to her.

"What are you talking about?" Sam stuttered as she backed away from him until she was against the door.

"You are just giving up, you didn't give me a chance to explain, you just hoped on a plane and sent Carly to deliver the message."

"I was in a hurry Jason, I was going to call you once it was taken care of."

"Right, once the divorce was finalized."

"What does that have to-do with you?" Sam asked confused as she watched the hurt flash in Jason's eyes.

"You might not want it any more Sam, but we are married and not to mention you are carrying my child, not some overly tanned, muscular, smooth talking asshole's." He hissed as he placed a hand on Sam's stomach.

"Jason what are you talking about?" Sam asked as she placed a hand on his cheek.

"The guy you are so into that you are willing to throw our life away and forget about me."

"Oh my god! What the hell did Carly tell you?" Sam asked as she pulled her hand back.

"That you had taken off to the Dominican Republic with our daughter. I'm not stupid Sam, I know why people come here. If you had wanted a break you would have went to the house in Hawaii." Jason sighed as he pulled away.

"Okay, I am not divorcing you Jason, I could never do that, you are the only man I want to be with. We might be having problems but I am not going to let Brenda take you away. I walked away once and I will never do that again." Sam explained as she pulled Jason back to her, "I love you Jason, more than I have ever loved anyone." She added as she kissed him.

"Why are you here than?" Jason mumbled between the kisses.

"Kristina ran off with Ethan Lovett and we came to bring her home before my parents found out." Sam explained as he lifted her up.

"I am sorry for believing Carly so quickly."

"I'm not, because you are here with me now." Sam smiled as Jason set her on the bed.

"You are mine."Jason mumbled as he kissed her neck, just as the door swag open.

"We found ….. JASON." Maxie squealed as she turned towards Lila to cover the girl's eyes.

"Daddy." Lila laughed as she ran to her parents who quickly moved apart.

"You guys are back together." Molly clapped.


	17. Chapter 17

'"I still don't understand why Ethan couldn't just bring me home." Kristina sighed as she climbed out of Sam's SUV.

"Maybe because of him we are in this mess, what in the world possessed you to fly to another country with a guy you barley know?" Sam asked as she helped Molly with her bag.

"Ethan and I just connected on this level, he has really been helping me these past few weeks. I just wanted to help him, so that is what I did."

"No what you did was just show up on the same plane he was on, which is a little stalkerish, and than invited yourself along." Maxie corrected as the group worked there way up the walkway.

"Maxie, Ethan needed some support while he was going though a tough time. He had just found out that his wife was cheating on him."

"It was a marriage for money, the whole town knows that." Molly sighed tired of the same conversation since they boarded the plane.

"That didn't mean he didn't develop feelings for her."

"All the more reason to not start anything with him." Maxie added as they reached the door.

"Mom and Dad are out at the benefit, right?" Sam asked quietly to the other three.

"Yeah, they will not be home till late. Robin is going to text us when they are on there way home." Maxie explained as she unlocked the front door, "Well that was the trip from hell, I got one day in the sun, the rest of my day was spent... looking at boring school things." Maxie continued once she saw her mother sitting on the couch.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Molly asked as she and the others came to a stop once they saw who was in the living room.

"I just couldn't wait to see my girls." Alexis smiled as she pulled the four into a hug, "And tell them how much trouble they are in." She added as she pulled back, "Did you really think that I would fall for this college trip excuse?" Alexis asked as she pointed to the couch, causing the four to immediately take a seat.

"Mom, what are you talking about?"

"Don't even bother, I know everything. It seems I raised one daughter right."

"Robin?" Maxie asked.

"It seems your sister was upset she wasn't included in this little plan."

"She is always the weak link." Maxie sighed, "Mom, if you think about it we did you a favor, we flew to another country to get Kristina so you wouldn't have too. Another plus is that Jason even brought Ethan home, so dad won't have too."

"What does Ethan have to-do with this?" Alexis asked confused.

"Wait what do you know?" Sam countered.

"I don't think so, the first one to spill gets the deal. The other three will have serious consequences." Alexis announced as she walked around the couch.

"Like that is going to work." Maxie laughed as she leaned back into the couch, "Two of us no longer live here and I am not the one who left the country with someone three years older than me."

"Maxie!" Sam and Kristina called at the same time as they turned towards the blond.

"Always take the bait." Alexis mused as she plopped down on the arm chair.

"Molly go to your room, we are going to have a long talk in the morning. Sam, Maxie, I think it is time for you two to head home."

"Mom, Kristina didn't do anything really. She was trying to help a friend out and just went about it the wrong way." Sam tried as she stood up.

"When Lila runs away with a smooth talking guy, you can have a say" Alexis said.

"Yeah, no guy is getting two feet near Lila. You forget who her father is." Maxie smiled as the three walked onto the porch.

"I know you are trying to help your sister, but it's time Kristina learns her actions have consequences. You two can't always rush to the rescue. So please next time something like this happens come to me or your father." Alexis pleaded.

"Mom, really that little speech has never worked and you are pretty gullible, I mean you actually believe there was a school trip to Aruba, best two weeks of my life. To give you credit you were too busy dealing with Sam's little teen pregnancy was a lot to deal with."

"I am so glad my life is a good diversion for you."

"Oh, don't act so surprised Sam, I am self centered and an opportunist." Maxie admitted as she headed towards the car, "At least I admit it." Sam just sighed as she hugged her Mom goodbye and head back toward the car.

The constant knocking on the door woke Sam from her nap, the past week has definitely caught up to her. Sam sighed as she stood up and headed toward the door. "Why is it that all women in this town can't mind their own business?" Brenda yelled as she barged into the house, "I mean was it necessary to bring Sonny into this? I understand you have your issues with your self esteem to be so threatened by me, but there is no reason to bring in Sonny."

"Brenda if you are going to come barging into my house, you need to lower your voice my daughter is sleep." Sam said as she sat back on the couch, "And I really have no idea what you are babbling on about."

"Sonny has hired a guard to follow me around, so he can protect me."

"I don't see what the problem is than, since you are being protected."

"I asked Jason to help me, I didn't want to go to Sonny for help because I knew it was going to cause problems with him and Carly."

"So causing problems with me and Jason, doesn't matter at all." Sam replied.

"You are the only one causing problems, from what I understand you can't make up your mind if you want to be with Jason or not."

"Here's the deal, you are here for my sister's wedding. So that is going to be the only time we will have to interact. You are going to stay the hell away from my husband and Sonny, because lets face it Brenda none of them want anything to-do with you."

"You don't know anything about my relationship with Sonny and Jason."

"You have been infatuated with Jason since you first moved to town, it didn't matter that we were together, you still went after him and than you moved on to Sonny."

"Sonny and I were each others first loves."

"No Sonny and Carly were high school sweethearts, they were having problems, that's when you saw your opportunity and struck. See the only the thing you didn't relay on was that Sonny and Carly always find their way back to each other."

"I am not her for trips down memory lane." Brenda spat.

"I am just pointing out that Sonny is never going to come back to you, you were just an easy opportunity." Sam hissed as she walked closer to the women, "I think you should leave." Sam replied

"I am not going anywhere, I am here to see Jason and not leaving until I see him."

"I wasn't asking you." Sam sighed as she looked toward the door hoping Jason was coming.

"This is Jason's house not yours, so if anyone is going to ask me to leave it will be him." Brenda replied as she moved to stand in front of Sam.

"What have I done to you to hate me so much?" Sam asked not understanding this women at all.

"It's nothing personal, I just think that Jason can do better. He only married you because you got pregnant and he wanted to-do the right thing for the baby." Brenda explained.

"Who are you to say if I am good for Jason or not?" Sam demanded, "I am sick of you thinking you have a say in everything that goes on in this town. News flash Brenda the world did not stop just because you left town."

"You are just upset because you know I am right." Brenda smirked.

00000000000000000000000000

"Jase, how many times do I have to say I am sorry." Carly begged as she followed Jason up the path to the house.

"You are stalking me now?" Jason asked as he pulled his keys out as soon as he pulled into the driveway he saw the blond waiting for him in his car.

"Well you have been avoiding me." Carly said innocently as she turned Jason to face her.

"You trick me into thinking Sam was leaving me."

"No, I tricked you into going after Sam so you could prove to her how much she means to you and you have this annoying need to always save people and always put their needs before your own and more importantly before Sam's." Carly sighed as she smiled at Jason, "Sonny has guys looking after Brenda now. So you are free to spend time with Sam, Lila and the new baby." Carly smiled and hugged the man,

"Look, it's done." Jason said as he was about to open the door when he heard a yell. Jason flung the door open and immediately stopped at what he saw, Sam was standing over Brenda with a handful of her hair. "Sam." Jason called as lifted his wife off of the women.

"Let me go." Sam said as she struggled against his hold.

"I can't." Jason mumbled into her hair, "Babe, you need to claim down." He tried again, "For our son." He added as he placed a hand on the slight bump of her stomach, immediately calming her down. He turned her towards him to get a better look at her face, noticing that she had a bruise starting to form under her left eye.

"You hit her." Carly yelled once she saw Sam's face.

"Are you kidding me? That is is, she attacks me and that is all." Brenda replied as she stood up.

"You deserve a hell of a lot more than that. " Carly answered, "You punched a pregnant women in the face."

Jason ignored the two women fighting and guided Sam into the kitchen, he lifted Sam onto the counter and walked over towards the freezer to grab some ice. "I am sorry." Sam said softly as she watched him grab the ice.

"Why are you apologizing?" Jason questioned as he turned to face her.

"I shouldn't have had hit her, she just started saying saying things and I got angry." Sam mumbled as she watched him grab a dish towel.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Jason said softly as he brushed Sam's hair from her face and placed the towel under her eye, "If anyone should be apologizing it should be me, I let other things get in the way and I forgot what really matters. That is you, Lila and this baby." Jason smirked, "I don't know why you continue to put up with me."

"I put to much time into you to leave now." Sam laughed as she grabbed his hand.

"Oh, so that's the only reason you are with me."

"Well, you;re loyal, you're pretty hot, a fantastic father and one of the most amazing man I have ever known." Sam finished as she looked into his eyes. Jason just smirked before lowering his head, just as they were about to kiss but were stopped when a blond came barging into the kitchen.

"What is it with you two?" Maxie asked as she placed the child down, "Every time I enter a room there you two are making out."

"Maxie why are you here?" Sam asked as she slid off the counter and pulled Lila to her.

"I came to see you and to my surprise I find Lila sitting on the stairs cheering Carly on as she and Brenda had a little slapping match going on."

"What?" Jason asked as he headed straight into the living room followed by Maxie.

"Carly." Jason called as he placed his arms around her waist and pulled her away from the fight.

"Now, why did you go and do that?" Maxie asked as she walked over to Brenda.

"Brenda you need to leave." Jason called as he set Carly on the couch and than moved to grab Maxie who was about to slap the women, "And if you need me call me. Don't ever come barging into my house again." Jason called as he headed back into the kitchen.

"It's about damn time you woke up and took care of my sister." Maxie smiled as she turned to Carly, "I am hoping you have a plan in mind."

"Oh you can bet your life on it." Carly smirked.


	18. Chapter 18

Letting Go

Chapter 18

"Maxie, what the hell have you done?" Sam asked as she crossed her arms and glared at the blond.

"Carly and I were thinking..."

"Like that ever leads to anything good." Sam sighed mostly to herself.

"Like I was say, we were thinking that the only way to get Brenda to leave town, well short of killing her, which is still is an option, was to get Robin to move up the wedding."

"That doesn't explain why she just sent me a text message saying to meet her at the airport."

"I am getting there if you would stop interrupting me." Maxie complained.

"Maxie suggested that it might be easier if the two of them would just elope. Patrick and Robin have both been fighting a lot lately of the wedding and money. So it seemed like a good idea." Matt explained as he placed a hand on Maxie's shoulder.

"So you are in on this too."

"Not really, I just don't want to see my girlfriend go to jail for murder. Patrick is the one who thought it was a great idea, I was surprised that he got Robin to agree to this in the first place."

"Patrick wants to go to Vegas, big surprise there." Sam mumbled as the front door opened.

"Look, Robin wants up there as witnesses. I already packed for you, Mom is taking Lila for the weekend, I told her you and Jason were getting away for the weekend."

"Why is your luggage by the door?" Jason asked as he came into the kitchen and stopped when he saw who was there, "Look, I have been to every doctor's appointments and haven't been working late. So there is no reason for you to take Sam."

"Chill out. We are all going to Vegas and you have to come so we can use your jet."

"Please don't tell me Kristina has run off to marry the guy now." Jason groaned as he placed his arms around Sam.

"No actually that would be Robin and Patrick and they need witnesses." Maxie corrected, "Which means we have to go now." Maxie added as she pulled Matt to the door.

"Lila?"

"With my Mom apparently." Sam answered as she turned to him.

"So Vegas?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, you don't mind?"

"Not the vacation I wanted but some time away from this crazy town will be good."

"We are taking the queen of crazy with us." Sam laughed as they walked into the living room.

"I already pack for you too Jason, it wasn't that hard since all you own is black shirts and jeans." Maxie explained as she handed the man the suitcase than opened the door, surprising Kristina who was about to knock.

"Krissy?" Sam asked shocked to see her grounded sister.

"Why are you here and why are you with him?" Jason asked as he glared at the younger man.

"Well, Patrick and Robin go away for the weekend, than Mom tells me you and Sam are going away too. I knew something was up and I want in."

"You are more than welcome to take our places." Matt responded. "What? I am in and I don't want to be in." He added as he looked at Maxie.

"Well the minute you agreed to date me, you agreed to be part of any wacky plans I come up with." Maxie explained as she turned back to Kristina, "No way, are you coming. I am already in trouble for your last trip."

"Either you let us come with you or we go without you." Kristina retorted.

"Like to see you try without any money, I know Dad took away your credit cards." Maxie countered as she walked out the door.

"Krissy, go home. You are in enough trouble already." Sam said as she was pulled out the door.

"Touch her and you are dead." Jason barked as he glared at the man before heading to the car.

0000000000000000000

"How did you talk me into this again?" Jason asked as he sat on the bed.

"Well, I really didn't give you a choice and it gets Brenda out of our hair. So it is a win win for everything." Sam smiled as she sat next to him, "Plus I get to see you in a tux." Sam added as she nodded toward the tux that laid on the chair.

"Well, you are going to make it up to me." Jason smirked as he leaned over Sam, "We are not leaving this room until the wedding." He whispered as he leaned down and gave her a kiss. Sam just smiled as she placed her arms around his neck and pulled him on top of her.

"Sounds like a plan, the wedding is in ten minutes." A voice called from the hall.

"It's like she has a super power." Sam sighed as she broke away from Jason.

"She is evil enough." Jason sighed as he leaned his forehead against Sam's.

0000000000000000000

"I can still hear you." Maxie called as she kicked the door.

"Maxie, babe, you need to claim down people are starting to stare." Matt called from behind the blond.

"People are always staring at her." A another voice called from behind the two.

"Oh hell no!" Maxie yelled as she turned to see her sister and Ethan standing behind them both with two big smirks on their face.

"How did you get here?" Maxie questioned, "You are not even old enough to buy a plane ticket."

"I'm nineteen not twelve and Molly gave me her credit card, all I did was tell her it was Ethan and I and she started going on about true love and here we are." Kristina explained with a smile as she held out the key card.

"You two are not sharing a room together." Maxie argued, "Samantha, get out here now! Our little sister has officially become the worse Scorpio child and was kind enough to bring us down with her." Maxie yelled as she pounded on the door till it swung open, "Mom and Dad are going to freak."

"Maxie, what are you going on about?" Sam asked as she stood in the door and froze at seeing who was there.

"This one fled the state, came to Vegas and now thinks she is going to be sharing a room with this con man." Maxie explained the two as she pointed to Kristina and than Ethan.

"Look, she is already here and Robin is waiting for us. You are going to stay with us and Ethan can have your room." Sam said trying to keep the peace.

"Do you have a death wish? Mac hates any man his daughters date, but you are in a whole another group, you have officially ran away with his daughter not only to another country, but to Sin City. Way to go. You are really making this easier for everyone." Matt rambled as he patted Ethan on the shoulder.

"I only can to make sure she didn't get into trouble."

"You are the one who should be worried." Jason muttered as he grabbed Kristina's bag and threw it into his room, bumping into Ethan in the process.

"Whatever, we need to get to the chapel. So everyone get dressed and we will met in the lobby in five minutes." Maxie ordered as she grabbed Matt's hand and stomped off towards their room.

"Yeah, this is going to end well." Kristina laughed as she went to change.

0000000000000000000

"So, we are really doing this." Robin said as she turned to Patrick.

"Yeah, we are." He smirked as he placed his arms around her, "You look beautiful." He added as he glanced down at her dress.

"You are okay with this?" Robin asked as she turned to face him.

"Robin, I love you and if this is what you want, I want it too. But if you want to wait, I am fine with that too."

"I want to be your wife and I don't need fancy flowers, stupid center pieces and an over priced cake for that to happen."

"At least Elvis isn't marrying us." Patrick laughed.

"I know we are throwing tradition out the window, but it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding." Maxie called as she, Matt, Sam, Jason, Kristina and Ethan stood in the doorway of the church.

"Krissy, what are you doing here?" Robin asked shocked to see her sister.

"You couldn't get married without me."

"Wanting to end up in jail." Maxie and Kristina said at the same time.

"Well, if everyone is here, we can get started." The priest called gathering everyone's attention, causing everyone to take a seat. "We are gathered here to join …..." The man started but saw stopped by the sound of yelling.

"Kristina Scorpio if you even think of say I do, I swear you are going to live with Helena." Alexis called as she stood in the doorway with Mac, Molly and Lila.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Kristina asked embarrassed.

"You shouldn't charge plan tickets and hotel rooms, it makes it very easy to track you down." Alexis stated, "Have you lost your mind? In what world is it a good idea for you to get married to a man you barley know?" She questioned as she looked around the room.

"Mommy." Lila called as she ran to her mother.

"Mom, Patrick and I are getting married the others are here as witnesses." Robin explained, "Please don't be mad, it's just all the wedding planning was stressful and causing us to fight. So we thought this would be easier."

"And cheaper." Patrick added but shut up once he saw Robin's expression.

"Sweetie, why didn't you just tell us we, only want to be there for you." Alexis smiled as she hugged her daughter before taking a seat next to Sam and Kristina, "You are in so much trouble." She hissed.

"For once I would like my daughter to not run away and get married." Mac mumbled, "First Sam runs away to Hawaii and now Robin. If you decied to marry her you are going to-do it in Port Charles or I will arrest you." Mac threatened Matt before motioning the priest to continue.


	19. Chapter 19

Letting Go

Chapter 19

"So how was last night, Dad?" Maxie asked as she grabbed her fork, before glancing at the man who looked like he didn't get any sleep the previous night. His hair was sticking up and had dark circles under his eyes.

"Great, your mother and Lila took up most of the bed, Molly had her flashlight on all night so she could read and Kristina had her I-pod at an obnoxiously loud level, as pay back. So what do you think?" Mac counted as he picked up his coffee cup.

"I am nineteen and I am an adult, I can make my own decisions and if I want to share a room with Ethan, than I think I should be able too." Kristina defended.

"Oh your choices have been real great lately." Mac mumbled as he took a sip of his coffee.

"If you want to be an adult so badly than, as soon as we get home you can get a job. So you can pay for your car and credit cards." Alexis said as she spoke up for the first time, "You can help out with the house expenses as well."

"How is that fair?" Kristina asked.

"Paying bills are all part of being an adult, which is what you keep saying you are. You could just move in with Ethan, forget about college, I am sure Mike will hire you at Kelly's." Alexis continued as she cut up Lila's eggs.

"Umm, Alexis what are you doing?" Mac asked shocked as he turned to his wife.

"There is no way I am going to work at Kelly's for the rest of my life."

"Well that is where you are heading with the way you have been acting these past few weeks."

"I don't find it fair that I am under attack for dating an older man, when you let Sam date Jason when she was my age. It's the same age difference as Ethan and I"

"Jason wasn't Luke Spencer's son." Mac muttered not looking at the women.

"Sam and Jason didn't run off to the Dominican Republic and were dating all through high school, he isn't some con man."

"He is a mob enforcer." Kristina countered.

"Alleged." Maxie pointed out as Matt made his way to the table with a plate piled high with food, "Sweetie, it is an all you can eat buffet. Which means you can keep going back." Maxie explained as she watched him sit down.

"The crazy bingo people are hording all the food." Matt replied as he grabbed a piece of bacon.

"He wasn't at the time." Alexis responded as she turned her attention back to Kristina.

"You are not even giving him a chance, how is that fair?"

"This is not up for discussion, you are in serious trouble when we get home. Ethan and you are not going to be seeing each other for a while." Alexis finished not wanting to talk about it anymore, which caused Kristina to stand up and storm out of the dinning room.

"Really, Mom have you not learned from your other three daughters, you think you would be an expert at this by now." Maxie commented.

"What are you talking about?"

"Telling her she is not allowed to-do something, is just going to make her do it anyway." Maxie explained as the two missing couples entered the room, "I understand why they are late, but why are you two late?" She asked as she looked at Sam and Jason.

"Maybe because you are always interrupting us, we rarely have alone time." Jason countered as he pulled out a chair for Sam next to Lila,

"You already knocked her up, some how I think you are getting enough alone time."

"Can we not talk about alone time, at the table with young ears." Alexis asked as she motioned to Molly and Lila.

"It's gift time." Sam smiled as she looked to her sister and new brother-in-law, "This is from Jason and I." Sam smiled as she passed an envelope to the two.

"Sam we cannot except this." Robin replied once she had opened the envelope.

"Yes we can." Patrick said right after.

"You have done so much for us this is the least we can do. Plus you just got married and need a honeymoon." Sam smiled.

"An all expense paid trip to Paris, though?"

"Yes and the jet leaves in an hour." Maxie replied, "Which is where our gift comes in." Maxie smiled smiled as she pulled two suitcases from under the table, "New wardrobe fit for Paris." Maxie smiled as she hugged the two.

"You have no idea, how much it means to me that all of you are here." Robin replied as she wiped her eyes and hugged her two sisters.

0000000000000000000

Sam smiled to Jason as he opened the door for her as he held his jacket over her head, stopping the rain from falling on the two as she hopped out of the car with Lila in her arms, "Thanks for the ride." Sam added as she turned to her sister who was in the front seat.

"No problem." Maxie smiled as Matt started the car.

"I am glad to be home." Sam replied as she moved towards the front porch with Jason following behind her.

"I wouldn't say that." Jason mumbled as he was who was sitting on the steps.

"There you guys are." Carly practically yelled as she stood up, "You know there is this amazing invention called the cellphone."

"We forgot to tell Carly." Sam said more to herself.

"Yeah, you forgot to tell me you were leaving, I was forced to hang out with Sonny for the last three days." Carly retorted as she stood, "Not to mention I had to stay in the worse storm of the year."

"How did you know we were home?"

"Maxie was kind enough to text me that you guys were back in town, I think she is going to be your replacement."

"Robin and Patrick got married." Jason interrupted before pushing past the blond and into the house.

"The plan worked." Carly smiled as she clapped her hands, "That means Brenda is on her way out of town."

"Not yet." Sam replied as she placed Lila down on the couch.

"What does that mean?" Carly asked as Jason's phone rang.

"No one has told her yet." Sam answered as she pulled a blanket over the girl.

"Oh, Let me do it please? I can't wait to see the look on her

"I'll be right there." Jason responded as he hung the phone up, "I have to go, I'll be back in a little while."

"Where are you going?"

"Brenda needs me."

"Jason..."

"She thinks the person who has been following her is at her hotel room right now." Jason explained as he grabbed his keys, "She has been trying to get through to me all day."

"You just got home, you can't seriously think about leaving to go save Brenda." Carly protested,"Send some men over."

"Just go." Sam muttered as she turned away from the two.

"Sam I am..."

"Go Jason, Brenda needs you." Sam said sadly as she picked Lila up and headed up the stairs.

"Ass." Carly mumbled as she slammed the door behind Jason as he left.

0000000000000000000

The sound of a phone ringing woke Sam from her sleep, reaching over a sleeping Carly who wanted to stay and kick Jason's ass. "Hello."

"Sam, it's Monica." The person on the other end of the phone greeted, "Sweetie, I need you to come down to the hospital there was an accident."


	20. Chapter 20

Sam got to the hospital as quick as Carly could drive, she couldn't even remember getting in the car, all she could think about was Jason and how bad the injury was. All Monica had said was that the air bag did not deploy and Jason was unconscious when they arrived at the hospital. " I called Maxie, she is on her way and I think she mentioned something about Alexis coming for you and Lila." Carly said speaking for the first time since they left the house. Sam just nodded as she undid her seat belt as they pulled into the hospital.  
As soon as the car came to a stop, Sam jumped out of the car and ran straight to the elevator. "Sam." Monica called from the nurse's station once she saw the women come off the elevator. Sam quickly came over to the women, "He is stable." Monica started as she pulled the smaller women into a hug, "There was some swelling in the brain, but Matt was able to take care of it. Jason is fine now." The women said comfortingly.

"Oh there you are." Carly said as she got off the elevator a sleeping Lila in her arms.

"He is in room 233, you two go see him and I will take Lila to my office." Monica smiled as she took her granddaughter from Carly and headed down the hall.

"You want a minute alone with him?" Carly asked as she stood back from the hospital room, Sam just shook her head and grabbed Carly's hand and pulled her into the room.

"Well at least your thick head is good for something." Brenda started as she sat in a chair next to Jason's bed, "You don't think that the men following me were the ones that caused us to run off the road."

"You grabbing the steering wheel is the reason we crashed."

"Well excuse me, I am a little scared for my life here, you didn't have anyone chasing after you. I don't think that we should stay here. It isn't safe here, let's go back to your house like you promised."

"Jason just had surgery and is not leaving the hospital." Sam said bring attention to the two.

"Sam, my life is in danger and it is not safe in the open."

"I will kill you for free and save us all a lot of trouble." Carly yelled as she walked up to face the woman.

"All of you need to stop, Brenda is right it's not safe for her here." Jason said as he looked at three women.

"What about you Jason? You just had head surgery, you can not be running around saving people." Sam argued as she move toward the bed, leaving Carly to glare at the model.

"I promised her I would protect her." Jason said as he struggled to sit.

"And you promised that things would change after Elizabeth, than you promised you would put Lila and me first and let Sonny take care of Brenda." Sam countered, "Break them, you are getting pretty good at that."

"I am his friend Sam, you are going to need to get off your insecurities or they will drive Jason away." Brenda added.

"For the love of god, mind your own business. This has nothing to-do with you." Sam practically yelled.

"We are going to have to learn to get along, since I am going to be staying with you for a while."

"What?" Sam asked as she stared at Jason.

"I didn't feel save at the hotel, Jason and I were on our way back to the house when the accident happened." Brenda explained as she crossed her arms.

"Well that is great, I'm glad we talked about this." Sam said in a sarcastic tone.

"Sam, her life could be in danger, now is not a time to overreact." Jason sighed.

"Or she could be overreacting like always." Carly yelled not liking what was going on, "We are going to give them a minute alone." The blond added as she grabbed Brenda's shirt and pulled her towards the hallway.

Sam let out a laugh as she shook her head, "I knew it was too good to-be true. It's like a diseases with you, always having to-be the knight in shinning armor." She muttered as she look Jason straight in the eye, "I just hope she is worth your family." Sam said as her eyes started to water.

"What is supposed to mean?" Jason asked not sure he wanted an answer.

"It means I am not letting history repeat itself." Sam said as she wiped the tears away, "I am not going to letting Lila come second to Brenda, like I had too with Elizabeth." Sam said as she placed a hand on her stomach.

"You can't leave, you made a promise." Jason called angry as he tried to get out of bed.

"You want me to stay and be unhappy? How is that good for anyone?" Sam asked sadly.

"Since when are you unhappy?"

"Since you started putting that woman's needs above your family's. We just got home Jase and she calls and you go straight to her and end up in the hospital." Sam explained, "I can't keep doing this, you say you are going to change but you keep doing it." Sam said sadly as she turned to the door.

"You can't walk away! You promised not to leave me and you never break a promise."

"Well I learned from you, that's one thing you have gotten really good at." Sam spoke softly as she headed out of the room.


	21. Chapter 21

Sam sighed as she placed Lila on the bed right next to Cameron and Meeko, she was happy that Lila was too young to understand what was going on. The sad part was Lila had become used to her father not being around all the time. It had been a week since she had left Jason in the hospital room and had yet to hear from him, she would be lying to say that didn't hurt, but she needed to be strong because she was not going to back to Jason, not until he learned the his family needed to come first. Sam knew what it felt to always be an after thought when it came to Jason and there was no way she was going to let Lila ever feel like that. "You don't have to go tonight if you don't want to." Alexis called as she stood in the doorway.

"I can't stop living my life, plus what are the chances Jason is going to show up at the Police Ball." Sam said as she pulled the covers over Lila and turned to face her mother.

"Your father and I will understand if you wanna stay home and take it easy." Alexis reassured as she led the women into the hallway.

"I promised Lucky I would go with him." Sam said as she straightened out her dress not looking at her mother, "Thank you for letting Lila and I stay here."

"Sweetie you are always welcome here." Alexis smiled as she pulled her oldest into a hug, not knowing what else she could do for Sam.

"I don't know what I did Mom, why does this always happen to us? When Jason and I are finally happy something suddenly takes a turn for the worse." Sam muttered as she buried her face in Alexis's shoulder.

"Sweetie, you and Jason actually need to sit down and talk about everything that has happened in the past year. Elizabeth and Brenda are not the root of the problem, it's Jason taking advantage of you, He is so quick to jump to everyone else's problems and thinks you are okay with it because you never tell Jason what you really want." Alexis explained to her daughter, "You need to be honest with him and not just tell him what you think he wants to hear."

"I am just scared that he is going to relies one day that he can do better than the girl that he knock up in high school." Sam confessed.

"Jason is crazy about you, he just has issues with expressing himself." Alexis tried as the doorbell rang.

"That should be Lucky and Lulu." Sam said as she dried her eyes.

"Go to fix your makeup, I'll send Lulu up to help in a minute." Alexis ordered as she headed towards the door.

000000000000000000

Mac slammed the door to his truck as he headed up to the walkway, leaving Matt to catch up. Alexis had sent him to the house to pick up some of Lila and Sam's things because they were running low on clothes. Alexis had make sure Jason would not be there ahead of time to make sure Mac wouldn't do something he would regret. Mac on the other hand wanted Jason to be there so he could finally give the man a piece of his mind. Just as Mac was about to put the key in the door, it swung open showing Carly with a pile of clothes in her arms.

"Oh, Sam didn't tell me you were getting her things." Mac said shocked at seeing the blond.

"I'm not." Carly smiled as she walked past him and started to throw the designer clothes all over the lawn than headed around the house.

"Daddy." Maxie greeted as she sat on the couch holding Jason's shirt in one hand and scissors in the other.

"Good girl." Mac smiled as he continued into the house and up the stairs.

"Matt can you help Carly with the sprinklers?" Maxie asked sweetly as she went to grab another shirt. Matt didn't say anything and just headed towards the basement, knowing that it was better to follow Maxie's orders than to ask questions.

"See you at the party." Mac called as he carried two suitcases down the stairs and headed towards the door a few moments later, "You mother wants you to be home in an hour."

"Alright, we have a few more things to-do." Maxie voiced as she turned her attention back to the pile of shirts on the ground.

"Don't worry Jason will not be home for some time." Mac added before he closed the door behind him.

000000000000000000

"Where is your father?" Alexis asked as she sat at the table with Sam, Lucky, Kristina, Molly, Robin, Patrick, Matt and Maxie.

"Anywhere but here. Which is where I would like to be." Kristina complained as she looked down on her nails.

"Ethan is going to stop by a little later, he had to close up the Haunted Star." Lucky mentioned as he took a sip of water as Sam shot him a smile.

"Well that's good news." Molly smiled as she picked at her food.

"Dad had some last minute work to-do." Maxie spoke as she turned to her mother, "He said he would be here as soon as possible."

"He better be if he knows what is good for him." Alexis threatened as she took a sip of wine.

"Oh I love this song." Maxie yelled as she shoot up and move towards Robin and Sam, "We are so dancing." Maxie added as she grabbed their hands and pulled them to the dance floor.

"Molly wanna dance?" Lucky asked as he held out his hand with a smile.

"Of course." Molly answered as she took his hand and they headed order towards her sisters.

"I am not dancing with you." Matt hissed to his brother.

000000000000000000

"Don't even say it, I know you don't have anything to say without your lawyer, which I am fine with because you are just going to listen to me." Mac ordered as he slammed the door to the integration room and walked right over to the table where Jason sat on the other side. "You are lucky you are not in a jail cell right now for what you did to my daughter." Mac started as he pulled out the other chair.

"Sam left me." Jason interrupted.

"Because you are an ass. What did you honestly think what was going to happen? That Sam would just continue to take a back seat to everyone else in your life. I am surprised that she stayed for that long. I would love nothing more than for to leave your sorry ass."

"Sam and I have a child together and another one on the way."

"The one thing I give you credit for is that you are a good father, even if you haven't been around lately."

"I am giving Sam the space that she needs."

"That is the last thing she needs right now, she needs you to-be a man and stand up and fight for her. Stop letting other people get in the way. She is carrying your child for goodness sake." Mac argued as he stood, "So go talk to her or I am going to throw you in a prison cell."


	22. Chapter 22

Sam smiled as she looked over the city, "Thanks for insisting that I come tonight." Sam thanked as she turned to face Lucky who was standing behind her, "Getting out was just what I needed."

"I'm glad that I could help." Lucky smiled, "I am only returning the favor." He added as he stepped closer to the women, "How many hours did you spend helping me with my marriage?"

"What is wrong with us? No matter how many times our relationships fail, we keep going back for more, h oping that it might some how work out, which it never does."

"Wow you're Miss. Positive tonight." Lucky laughed.

"I am just saying that we need to be doing something wrong, for this to keep happening."

"I am not going to let you blame yourself for something you had no control over." Lucky demanded as he made the woman face him.

"Sometimes, I wonder what would have happened if things could have turned out differently." Sam mused as she sat at one of the outside tables.

"What do you mean differently?" Lucky asked as he pulled out a chair and sat down across from the brunet, "Oh no we are not going down that road Sam." Lucky blurted out once he thought about it., "Sam, you are hurting and that is going to cause you a rethink things."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that. I love you, you are my best friend and we both know the two of us together together is not a good idea." Sam rambled, "I just feel so lost."

"You and Jason just need to sit down and talk, you need to just get everything out. Keeping it in is not helping anything. You need to be honest with Jason."

"I am just so scared Lucky." Sam cried as she hugged Lucky, who just rubbed her back.

"You know you can tell me anything." A voice called from the patio doors.

"So I am going to leave the two of you." Lucky mumbled as he pulled away from Sam and grabbed her shoulder in a comforting manner before heading back to the party, shooting Jason a glare before he headed back into the ballroom.

"Jason, what are you doing here?" Sam asked shocked to see the man standing there, she quickly turned her back to him so he couldn't see that she had been crying.

"Doing something I should have done a long time ago." Jason spoke as he shut the patio doors before walking over to the table where Sam sat and took the a seat in the chair across from her.

Robin and Maxie were quietly talking at the table when they saw Jason get off the elevator and head straight for their table. "Where is Sam?" Jason asked as he looked around the room.

"Better late than never." Maxie snapped as she glared at the man, "A week later." She mumbled.

"She is outside I think." Robin answered as she ignored the blond. The man just nodded before heading out to the patio.

"How did he know she was here?" Maxie asked a little confused.

"I told him." Mac sighed as he took a seat at the table.

"Are you feeling okay?" Alexis asked as she felt his forehead.

"I am tried of seeing my baby sit around the house crying all day, and as much I would love to see Jason sit in a jail cell. He is the father of my grandchildren and the man my daughter loves."

"Hell has officially froze over." Patrick sighed as he took a sip of his wine.

00000000000000000000

"No, you are going to sit there and tell me things are going to change and we both know that is a lie." Sam started as she turned to get up.

"No!" Jason growled as he grabbed her hand and forced her to sit down again, "We are going to-do this." Jason said more gently this time, "I am not going to let this fall apart because we weren't honest and I hope this proves that." He added as he placed a piece of paper on her lap.

Sam slowly opened the paper, "What is this?" Sam asked a little confused.

"A plane ticket, as of four hours ago Brenda is no longer part of our lives." Jason smirked as he placed a hand on Sam thigh.

"And what is that supposed to make it all better? Brenda is gone and all our problems are gone." Sam laughed as she brushed him hand off of her, "Brenda is not our problem Jason, it's that in the last year a lot has happened and we have actually talked it out." Sam explained as she looked him in the eye, "I am so tried of this back and forth, I feel like we take one step forward and two back."

"Sam you need to talk to me." Jason pleaded as he placed his hands on Sam's knees, "I want you to be honest with me and not just what you think I want to hear."

"Please, I don't want to-do this right now. Please." Sam begged as she stared to cry. "Because hearing it come from you is going to hurt too much, I can stand other people saying it, but not you please."

"What are you talking about?" Jason asked both confused and heartbroken seeing her cry.

"I knew deep down that this day would come, that you would realize you could do so much better than the girl who got knocked up at eighteen, I mean Brenda is a freaking supermodel." Sam sobbed, "I should be glad that it's happening now and not further down the road where you hate me for tying you down." Jason didn't say anything he was to shocked, this is what Sam really thought? That is was only with her because of Lila. He quickly picked her up and lifted her onto the table.

"You are insane Samantha." He mumbled as he kissed her, "How could you think that I would ever leave you? Lila or no Lila I would have married you." He added as he broke away from her, "When you and Lila are gone my world is gray and flat, but when you came back all the color came back, you are my world Sam and I love you." He sighed as he looked her in the eyes, "I am the one who doesn't deserve you, after everything I put you through you have always been there. I guess I just assumed you always would be. That way my mistake, I took you, Lila and this baby for granted and I am going to spend a life time making it up to you." Jason finished as he hugged her.


	23. Chapter 23

Letting Go

Chapter 23

Sam just took a deep breath as she pushed her way out of Jason's grip, she could not give in that easy, no matter how good it felt to be back in his arms again. She gave in too quick last time with Elizabeth and look at what happened, she needed to stand her ground and finally tell Jason how she felt and not be afraid of his reaction. "It's just words Jason. I am not asking you to change because I would never ask that of you." Sam sighed as she turned away from him, "I knew who you were before we got married. I know that the business will always come first, all I am doing is ask that you are not so willing to push our family to the bottom of your list of priorities. To remember us." She added as she walked over to the railing and looked out over the city. Knowing that if see looked at Jason she would breakdown.

"I didn't know it made you feel like that, you never said anything. I though you knew I was just helping a friend out."

"I never said anything because I was too afraid that if I did it would push you away from me and Lila. That you would feel like I was pushing you away."

"There is no reason for you to feel like that." Jason defended as he went to stand next to her.

"Are you kidding me? Every time Elizabeth or Brenda needed you, you were there no matter what plans you already had. You missed a doctor's appointment Jason, the first time to actually see your son and hear his heartbeat." Sam argued as she turned to face him, "But, that's okay because there are going to be plenty more chances for that." Sam added sarcastically, "You are so blinded by your need to help people you never see the effect it has on everyone around you."

"Do you wanna know why Sam?" Jason asked as he raised his voice, "Every time I would see you with Dante or Lucky, I knew it is just a matter of time before you would realize how much better you could do than a mob enforcer. I thought by helping them it would allow you to see someone other than a cold blooded killer. "

"I have never seen you as a killer." Sam defended,"Sometime I think it would be a lot easier to be with Lucky." Sam admitted, "But love isn't meant to be easy, and no matter what happens you will always have my heart." She quickly added as she watched the hurt flash across his face.

" I can't help but get jealous when I see you you with him, it makes me so angry that I end up doing something I regret."

"Now you know how I feel all the time you are helping these woman. The only difference is that I trust you to be faithful." Sam confronted him, "Do you have any idea how it feels to know your husband has so little trust in you?" She asked as the tears started to fall again.

"It's never about not having trust in you, it's my own insecurities." Jason assured her as he wiped her tears away.

"What are you insecure about?" Sam asked confused.

"Losing you Sam, our family." He confessed as he took her hands in his, "That one day you are going to have enough of this life and take the kids and run. That you are going to find another man and he is going to give you everything I can't."

"That's stupid." Sam cried not pulling away this time, "You are the only one who can give me everything."

"The same goes for you Sam, I would be a fool to ever leave you Sam. You are loyal, beautiful, an amazing Mom and always have my back." Jason answered as he pulled her back into his arms.

"I hate that I feel like this, that I am this insecure. I hate that these women have this effect on me. I never doubted our relationship until they came along. I can't live like this Jason, wondering if you are going to come home at night, where you are or if you are suddenly going to have enough and walk away."

"Sam I made a mistake, but it's not worth losing our family."

"What family Jason? When is the last time you spent alone time with our daughter? Or made love to your wife?" Sam asked as she put distance between her and Jason.

"You are the one who choose to leave, taking our daughter with you."

"That was almost two weeks ago, you never even call."

"What did you want me to-do? I though you needed space."

"I needed you to fight for us Jason. For once fight for our family, because I can't keep being the only fighting for this to work out." Sam yelled as the tears started to fall again. "Show me you actually want this to work and are not just with me because it's convenient." Jason didn't say anything and just went to pull her into a hug, Sam pushed him away and looked at his face.

"I am here now."

"Probably because my father threatened you. It's been a week Jason where were you? I mean you moved Brenda in as soon as I moved out. How am I supposed to take that?"

"I don't want to do this here. Let's just go home and talk about this." He pleaded as he tried to grab her hand.

"I can't Jason." Sam said as she pulled back from his grip and ran towards the doors and into the ballroom.

00000000000000000000

"Should someone go and check on them? It's a little quite." Maxie asked unsure as she took a seat back at the table, Matt following slowly behind her, tired from being forced to dance for the last hour.

"No, they need to settle this." Alexis answered as she shot a glance to the door.

"Well they better make up by tomorrow." Mac muttered as he took another fork full of cake.

"Why what is happening tomorrow?" Molly asked as she looked up from her plate.

"It is just best to give up, I have been asking the same question for a week." Alexis chimed as she looked at her husband.

"You will all find out in the morning." Mac assured the group as he held up his glass, just as the patio doors swung open, to show a tear-stained Sam. Robin and Maxie were up in a flash and at their sisters side. Robin pulled her into a hug as Maxie grabbed their things, both only focused on getting their sister out of there.

"Let's get out of here." Maxie mumbled as she pulled placed her coat around Sam and Robin guided them to the elevator. Leaving the others wondering what had happened.

"What the hell did you do?" Mac asked as he glared at the taller man as he got out of his seat. Jason didn't say anything and just brushed past the man.

00000000000000000000

Sam was quite the whole way home, as soon as the car pulled to a stop at the lake house Sam was out of the car and sprinted to the front door. Leaving Robin and Patrick alone in the car, they had dropped Matt and Maxie off on the way home, it took some persuasion for Maxie to leave, but Sam assured her she was fine and just wanted to get home to Lila. "I am going to stay with Sam tonight." Robin announced as she turned to her new husband.

"I wouldn't expect anything else." Patrick smiled as she grabbed her hand, "Sam is going to be fine, they both are." He assured her as he brought her hand to hit lips.

"I wish I could be so sure." Robin sighed, "When is this family finally going to get a break, it has been one disaster after another for the past few months."

"We made it thought that and we will make it though this."

"Thank You." Robin thanked as she unbuckled her seat belt and leaned over and gave him a kiss.

"For?" He asked between the kisses, "For being an amazing guy and my rock." Robin answered as she gave him one last kiss before jumping out of the car and heading towards the house.

00000000000000000000

Once in the house Robin made her way into the living room and was stopped when she saw Lulu coming out of the hall, carrying a sleeping Cameron in her arms. "Sam's in the kitchen." Lulu informed in a whisperer once she reached the other woman, "What happened? She didn't say anything just tucked Lila in before leaving the room."

"Jason showed up tonight and had a long over due talk." Robin answered, "Thank you for everything tonight. Do you need a ride?"

"No, I am fine. Sam needed you now." Lulu said before she said goodbye and headed out the front door.

Robin took a deep breath before she headed into the kitchen, stopping in the doorway when she saw Sam staring at the mug in front of her. "Sam?" Robin called hesitantly as she tried to get her sister's attention. Seeing that not working, Robin walked into the room and placed a hand on Sam's arm, "Sam." She repeated this time getting the woman's reaction.

"Robin." Sam greeted shocked to see Robin next to her, "What are you still doing here?" Sam asked as Robin took a seat across her.

"I sent Patrick home, I thought my sister needed me. That is not coffee is it?" Robin questioned as she nodded towards the mug.

"Not for five more months." Sam laughed, "Hot chocolate."

"So what happened tonight?" Robin asked as she watched Sam play with the mug.

"We had a long over due talk." Sam said simply as she took a sip of the hot chocolate, "I am scared that if I go back nothing is going to change, he is still going to push me to the bottom of his list. I can't put up with it anymore, not for Lila or this baby."

"Have you told him all of this?" Robin asked, "I love you Sam, but you have this annoying habit of telling people what you think they want to hear and not what you want."

"I was honest tonight about everything, I mean we are at this place right now, because I haven't been honest with him in a long time. I have been so afraid that he will get tired of me and leave. But I finally realized that I can't keep sacrifice my feelings just to keep him." Sam confessed as she set the cup down.

"Jason is head over heels for you and has been since seventh grade, he just has issues with prioritizing." Robin commented as she moved to the chair next to Sam.

"What if we don't make it through this?" Sam asked after a minute.

"You are Sam, it's not going to happen over night, it's going to take time. If anyone can do it you two can. Tonight was a big step, you were both honest and that is a start." Robin comforted as she placed an arm around Sam and pulled her close.

"You're right." Sam smiled as she hugged Robin.

00000000000000000000

The next morning Sam and Robin were passed out on the couch, having stayed up late talking and fell asleep in the living room, Lila joining them at some point, laid in-between them. The sound of a car's horn woke the two up. "What was that?" Robin asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"I have no idea." Sam retorted as she stood up, she made sure Lila was covered before she walked over towards the window, "But I have a feeling we are not going to like it." She added once she pulled the blinds back and looked outside.

"What is all the racket?" Alexis asked as she came into the living room, tying her robe as she made her way over to her two oldest.

"Your husband is out of his freaking mind." Maxis answered as she barged into the house.

"Why are there two motor homes outside?" Alexis asked again.

"Please tell me this is not what Dad was talking about?" Robin groaned as she leaned against the wall.

"I would ask your new husband considering he is driving the other one." Maxie informed the other three as she took a seat.

"Oh good, most of you are up." Mac smiled as he came into the house with Patrick following behind him, "Maxie can you get Molly and Kristina?" Mac asked as he watched the blonde head down the hall.

"Honey, what are you planning?" Alexis asked in a sweet voice.

"Let's wait till the others get her." Mac said as he took a seat in the recliner.

"This is not going to end well." Robin mumbled to Sam as the both sat next to each other.

"Defiantly, since Mom has no idea what is going on."Sam replied as she glanced down at Lila, who was some how still asleep.

"This past year has been tough on all of us, so I though of a getaway that would be perfect for the family." Mac started as Maxie walked back into the room a half asleep Molly and Kristina trailing behind her, "So I have the whole thing planned." He added as he took a bag out from behind the chair.

"Please don't say cross country." Maxie mumbled with her figures crossed.

"What is going on?" Krissy asked confused.

"Your father is getting there. I would like two know why there are two motor homes outside our house." Alexis stated as she made her way over to Mac and sat on the arm of his chair.

"Well since you are not so good at flying, getting you to Vegas I had to give you something to sleep. So I thought this would be easier. We are going to Disney." Mac informed the group as he pulled a bright yellow shirt from the bag.

"We are all driving to Florida?" Sam asked as she took the shirt her father held out.

"Yes." Mac answered as he passed one to everyone in the room.

"Why is this so big?" Sam asked as she held her shirt up against her.

"Better question, why is it yellow?" Maxie asked as she glared at her's.

"Well, I wasn't really sure what size I should get you." He answered nervously.

"I still fit into my clothes, I have a little bump. This is big enough to be a dress on me." Sam rambled.

"Well we leave in an hour, so pack up." Mac announced as he moved towards the door, "Patrick and I are going to get the food." He added before darting out the door, not waiting for the girls reactions.


	24. Chapter 24

Letting Go

Chapter 24

"Hey Jason, it's me again, I tried the restaurant and the house and no luck. I mean not that I can blame you the way I ran out the other night, it was just a lot to take in. I never meant to hurt you Jase; I need you to know that. Anyway I just wanted to let you know that I am going out of town for a little while; my father had another wacky plan, so we are on our way to Florida driving in a motorhome." Sam rambled into the phone as she sat on the bed, "I didn't want you to panic when you found out I wasn't in town, I am not running away Jase, not this time. I know this is something I shouldn't be saying on the phone and that it is the easy way out, but I need you to know that. I am going to go, because Matt is allowing Maxie to drive, so I hope to hear from you but only if you want to." Sam finished before she hung up.

"You okay?" Robin asked as she joined Sam on the bed.

"I am and I think this trip is going to help, give me some space to clear my head and figure things out." Sam replied as the motorhome came to a sudden stop which caused the woman to slide off the bed.

"That idiot, did he not see that I had my blinker on? That means I am trying to merge into that lane." Maxie screamed as she honked the horn and then yelled out the window.

"You are not in a smart car Maxie; you are in a MOTOR HOME!" Patrick yelled as he held onto the armrests, "Why did you let her drive?" He asked as he turned towards his brother who sat behind him.

"I was hungry." Matt said innocently as he held up his sandwich, "Which Sam was nice enough to make for me, unlike other people in this family who only care about themselves." Matt added as he glared at Maxie who was watching him through the mirror. This caused Maxie to swerve into the other lane.

"Not smart to aggravate the one driving the large vehicle." Patrick advised as he made sure his seat belt was secure.

"What the heck is going on back there?" A voice spoke up from the walkie talkie that rested on the dashboard.

"Daddy, the boys are picking on me." Maxie cried into the phone as she grabbed the walkie talkie in one hand.

"Both hands on the wheel!" Both the men called as Robin and Sam came out of the bedroom.

"Whose idea was it to let Maxie drive?" Mac's voice crackled.

"Matt wanted to take a snack break." Maxie answered with a smile.

"Patrick, get behind the wheel. Maxie you are not forbidden to drive for the rest of the trip and if there is any damage on these vehicles you lot are going to be paying for it." Mac ordered.

"He can't even see us and is giving us orders." Matt mumbled as he leaned back into his seat as Maxie pulled over so they could switch drivers.

"I think we picked the wrong bus." Robin whispered to her sister as they both turned to go back to the bedroom and watch a movie with Lila.

Three days later the Scorpio-Drakes found themselves outside a rest stop in South Carolina. "Who thought this was a good idea?" Maxie asked as she sat on the bench, "I mean I am all for a trip to Disney, but this is ridiculous Dad has us stopping at all these crazy places, I mean the world's largest ball of yarn." Maxie added as Sam came over caring Lila who was eating an ice pop.

"Now you can die happy." Sam said in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh is baby making Mommy hungry." Robin laughed as she rubbed Sam's little bump.

"No, Mommy is just tired of being dragged along the east coast on a bus that smells like feet." Sam replied as she set Lila on the bench.

"Join the club, I cannot stand one more rest stop, you are just lucky Dad didn't insist on showing you how to empty the fickle matter from the motorhome." Maxie agreed with a frown.

"Williamsburg was nice though." Robin commented as she watched Kristina on the phone as she paced back and forth.

"She has not put that phone down for the whole trip." Maxie stated as she followed Robin's gaze, "She is up to something."

"Sam has also not been off the phone either." Robin added with a smile as she looked at her older sister.

"Who is she talking to?" Sam asked as they watched.

"Ethan." A little voice answered bringing their attention down to the smiling little girl.

"Really and what is she planning?" Maxie asked as she looked at her niece.

"She wants him to meet us in Disney; she doesn't know I have already arranged that." Another voice answered causing the three to turn.

"Mom." The all said at the same time.

"When are you all going to learn I know everything that goes on in my family." Alexis said with a smirk, "Sam you and Lila go back motorhome and rest." Alexis started, "And you two can go fetch the boys, we need to get on the road." Alexis finished as the blonde started to laugh.

000000000000000000000000000

Sam carefully sat up on the bed once she was sure Lila was asleep, she leaned over to the night table and grabbed her cellphone and quickly dialed the number.

"Morgan." The voice answered.

"Work mode, is everything okay?" Sam asked as she heard the tiredness in his voice.

"It just got a lot better." Jason replied with a smirk. This has become habit for the couple, it had first started when Jason returned Sam's call, which than led to Jason calling to say goodnight to Lila and Sam and he started to talk late into the night. Now they talked at least three times a day, "Things have just been busy lately." Jason answered, "So how is the trip coming?"

"Good, Dad wants to drive straight through so we can make up for all the lost time. So we should be in Orlando by tomorrow morning. Lila is so excited; she wishes you could come though." Sam said with a sad smile as she glanced at the little girl.

"I wish I could be there, but things are hectic here and I don't think Mac would be too happy."

"I understand." Sam said in a monotone voice.

"Hey, don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Say what you think I want to hear."

"You have a responsibility to Sonny."

"I also have a responsibility to my family, something that I have been neglecting. I talked to Sonny and that is why I have been so busy lately."

"What are you talking about?"

"I talked to Sonny and told him that it is about time he took care of his own problem, I have also told him I need to step back from the business, I can't always been on call, I have a family that needs me. I have been teaching Shawn the ropes."

"You talked to Sonny?" Sam asked shocked as she sat at the chair.

"I made a promise to you Sam that you are going to come first. This is something that I should have done a long time ago. I know you lost faith in me and I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you."

"Jason." Sam interrupted.

"No, I need to say this; since you ran out the last time I tried this." Jason started," I never wanted to give you the idea that I was only with you because of Lila, but I can see how you could feel that way. I never wanted you to feel like you were an obligation to me, I love you so much and that scares me. I wonder how the hell you ended up with someone like me and by trying to prove that I was good enough for you, I always messed it up. It made you think that I was putting you last when I was only trying to make you proud."

"Jase, I never needed you to prove anything to be. I love you, no matter what you do. It wasn't just you, I let what people were saying make me second guess us. I got scared that maybe you were getting tired of me and that if I said the wrong that it would push us even farther apart." Sam explained as she crossed her legs.

"No one could ever take your place Sam, you have been at my side through everything; my accident, memory loss, marriage, and you have made me a father and have never tried to change me. I could not love anyone more than I love you. Which is why I am willing to give you all the time and space you need until you're ready to give us another try."

"I don't need space, I need you." Sam cried as her eyes stared to water.

"I need you too babe, don't cry."

"I can't help it, it's your son." Sam laughed as she placed a hand on her stomach, just as the baby kicked, "He misses you two, he just kicked."

"Really?" Jason asked and couldn't help but grin.

"Really." Sam yawned as she leaned back in the chair.

"I can't wait to see you three."

"What?"

"Nothing, go get some sleep. I will call you in the morning." Jason replied.

"No, I am fully awake."

"I love you and you are practically falling asleep."

"Love you too." Sam mumbled as she heard the line go dead before she crawled into bed next to Lila.


	25. Chapter 25

"We have to see the light parade it is so magical and romantic." Molly mused as she looked at her tour guide book as she walked along with the rest of the group from the parking lot to the hotel. The Scorpios had driven straight through the night and made it to Orlando by five in the morning and were finally at the hotel, they were staying at the Animal Kingdom Hotel, right in the heart of Animal Kingdom.

"I say we hit the Tower of Terror." Matt volunteered as he linked arms with Maxie.

"This is the worst time to be pregnant." Sam said as she placed a hand on her stomach.

"Don't worry, I am sure that you can ride on It's a Small World." Maxie tried to confront her sister.

"No!" Mac yelled as he slapped his hand against the clipboard, while his other hand held on to Lila who was riding on his shoulders. The thing that had become like his security blanket. He had every part of the trip planned out on that thing, even what rest stops they were going to stop at, and would throw a fit anytime someone would try to take it from him, "We are going to check in, than hang unwind at the pool today and tomorrow we will go to the main part." Mac explained.

"Great, we are back on scheduled fun." Maxie groaned as she glared at the object, she learned the hard way that there was no deviating from the plan. She had suggested that the gang hit a mall on the way to North Carolina only to be screamed at by her father for half an hour.

"What is the room situation going to be?" Patrick asked as we walked up next to his father in-law.

"We have the two penthouse suites." Mac explained as he glanced at the clipboard and than to the doctor.

"Who is paying for this?" Sam asked hesitantly.

"Private donation, wanted to make sure we had the best time." Mac answered before he quickened his pace and hurried into the lobby.

"That's sweet." Robin commented as she linked arms with Sam.

"Private donation my ass." Patrick mumbled, "He is not even here and is still making me look bad."

"Don't blame Jason because you are to lazy to do anything remotely romantic." Robin added.

"I bought you flowers."

"No, Sam picked them out and bought them with the money you gave her." Robin corrected as she made a motion to kick the man who ran ahead to catch up with Mac and Lila, "Why did I marry him again?" Robin asked as she leaned her head on to Sam's shoulder.

"The Dominican Republic isn't too far and I know how upset you where that you missed our last trip." Sam said with a sly smile.

"No!" Alexis yelled causing passerby to turn and look at the group, "No one is fleeing the state. We are in the happiest place on earth and we are going to freaking enjoy it. I for one did not travel all this way with your father in that death trap, only to be stuck here alone with him." Alexis rambled.

"It was a joke Mom." Sam insisted.

"You know funny, hahaha." Maxie added before she and Molly walked ahead of the other three dragging Matt behind them, a little afraid of their mother at the moment.

"You children are the buffer that is going to keep your father busy so I can enjoy a vacation; that is the reason I had so many of you. I plan on sitting by the pool and not leaving till we have to go back to New York." Alexis announced as they made their way into the hotel lobby. As soon as they entered the room Alexis made her way to where Mac was talking with a confused looking woman at the desk.

"Does anyone else feel like she is up to something?" Matt asked as Robin and Sam made there way over to where Maxie, Patrick and Matt were sitting.

"You my dear brother, are going to learn that the women in this family are always up to something and more times than not we will be brought down with them." Patrick explained as he placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"You know you complain an awful about us, yet you still manage to spend all your free time with us." Maxie pointed out.

"That's because I can't step foot anywhere in Port Charles without seeing one of you. Thanks to you I am now related to half the freaking town." Patrick defended, "And that is just counting the blood relation, not the crazy fake gun toting relatives that Samantha has brought into this family."

"Really? Who did you bring to this family?" Sam countered, "Your brother who is scared of spiders, can't change a tire and smells like cheese." Sam added with a smirk.

"He is a pig too." Maxis piped up as she moved her seat to sit with her sisters, "But you are an amazing surgeon." The blonde added as soon as she saw the frown on his face.

"Why on earth would you do that?" A high pitch voice asked, which drew everyone's attention towards Mac and Alexis who responded by slapping her husband's arm.

"What is going on with Mom?" Kristina asked as she and Molly gathered around the group.

"Where is my daughter?" Sam asked as she looked at the two girls who Lila had just been with.

"She wanted to go look at the fish in the fountain." Kristina answered as she pulled her phone out of her bag.

"So you thought that it would be a good idea to let a four year old walk around a hotel lobby by herself?" Sam asked as she looked around the lobby her gaze narrowing when she saw a tall man talking to her daughter.

"Relax, it's not like she is going to kidnapped her. No one knows who you are here." Kristina calmly responded as she typed away on her phone. Sam quickly stood up and made her way over towards Lila, but not before stopping in front of Kristina and ripped the phone out of her hands and tossed it into the fountain and she made her way towards Lila and the stranger.

"Mama Look." Lila smiled as she grabbed the man's hand so they were facing Sam.

"Ethan?" Sam asked shocked to see the man and felt a pain of jealousy as she watched Kristina dart into the man's arms.

"Alright it's all settled." Alexis called with a smile as she handed out the room keys.

"Ethan, your room is on the floor below ours and no you can not share. By the way you are welcome." Alexis explained as she looked at Kristina, "You and Molly will be sharing a suit with us, and you lot with be in the other."

"What about the bags?" Maxie asked as she took her key and grabbed Matt's hand.

"They will be brought up." Alexis answered as she handed Sam her key car, "Are you okay sweetie?" She asked seeing her oldest had zoned out.

"Perfect." Sam smiled as she lifted Lila up, "This little one is wearing me out." She added as she placed her free on her small bump.

"Well, we have two hours until so dinner, so why don't you go take a nap and we will get you when everything is all set." Robin smiled as she nodded towards Patrick.

"Right, I am going to go see what the shopping is like here." Maxie smiled as she bid everyone goodbye and dragged Matt behind her.

"Looks like you will have the room to yourself, Robin, Molly, Lila and I are going to check the animals." Patrick replied as he reached out for Lila, who happily jumped into his awaiting arms.

"Normally, I would fight you on this but a nap sounds wonderful." Sam sighed as she grabbed her totw and headed over to the elevator where Robin was pointing too.

00000000000000000000

"I am being foolish." Sam mumbled as she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, the penthouse suite was amazing, there was a full kitchen, living room, dining room and three bedrooms and one master; where Sam and Lila were staying in. "I am jealous of a teenager." She thought out loud just as she felt a light kick. "I was hoping that your Daddy might surprise us, but he is busy setting things right back home." She smiled as she placed a hand on her stomach, just as there was a knock on the door.

Sam quickly made her way to the door only to find that there was a white dress shoved in her face. "You have ten minutes before me have to meet down stairs in the garden." Maxie spoke her hands full of boxes as she pushed her way into the room.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked only to be dragged into the nearest bathroom.

"No time for questions, get dressed so I can do your makeup." Maxie responded pulling on Sam's sundress.

00000000000000000000

Ten minutes later Sam found herself being pulled out of the elevator and pushed into the lobby, "Maxie what is going on?" Sam asked as she stopped refusing to move until she had some answers.

"Matt planned a special dinner and I think he is going to propose." Maxie explained as she tried to get Sam to move, "Okay, so I would like to hurry. Waddle a little faster." Maxie explained as dragged Sam down the opposite hallway, "Okay, so I need you to go make sure the cost is cleat, than I will follow." Maxie ordered as she gave Sam a gentle push towards the entrance of the garden.

Sam shot a confused look at her sister before following the pathway down to where the music was coming from. Once she entered the clearing she looked around and saw her siblings gathered around in a semi-circle. She came to a stop when she saw Jason standing there in a tux with a smile on his face.


	26. Chapter 26

Letting Go

Chapter 25

Sam just stood in front of the group too stunned to move, "Okay, Jason arranged this whole thing just for you and if you want to stand there with that goofy look on your face, have at it." Maxie observed as she walked up next to Sam, "This is when you walk down the aisle to him." Maxie dramatic whisperer as she gave Sam a gentle push towards a smirking Jason.

"Well, this wasn't the reaction I was expecting." Jason smirked as Sam shook out of her stupor and went to stand next to Jason.

"I can just go back up to my room." Sam offered as she made a motion to turn around, only for Jason to catch her arm.

"You aren't going anywhere." Jason mumbled husky as he pulled her towards him so her back was against his chest. The first real contact that they had had in over two weeks, Sam turned so she faced him and pulled him into a kiss.

"I know three weeks apart for you two is like ten years, but can we please hold the hormones off until the two of you are behind locked doors." Alexis injected from where she and Mac were.

"Don't forget soundproof." Patrick called only to be slapped in the head by Robin, "We so happy the two of you are back together." He offered after seeing the glare that his wife had given him.

"May I start with the ceremony?" The priest asked as he brought everyone's attention back to the task at hand.

"Please do, considering the first one I missed because they ran off to Hawaii to elope, this will probably be the last ceremony I see until Molly gets married, which will not be for a very very long time." Mac insisted as he stared at his youngest.

"You do have two other daughters." Maxie interrupted.

"The probability of you actually getting married is very slim and Kristina will end up getting married in a jail because that's where this tool bag is headed." Mac admitted as he glared at Ethan.

"There is a wedding going on." Robin insisted in a low voice as the priest had stared, ignoring the banter going on between the family.

"You can't get married if you were already married." Matt pointed out as he leaned between the his and Maxie chair to look at Robin.

"It's more like a re-commitment ceremony."Molly declared.

"Shhhhhh!" Lila hissed from Robin's lap he eyes glued on her mother and father.

"If we are interrupting your conversation, you can take it outside." Sam called as she got everyone's attention.

"Now the couple have choice to write there own vows." The man announced as he turned his gaze to Jason, so did Sam who had a shocked look on her face as Jason took her hands in his.

"Samantha, you have had my heart since for the last eleven years and have stood by my side through every change I had to face. You have been my rock and I didn't realize that how much I have taken you for granted till it was too late." Jason started as he took the ring out of his pocket, "With this ring I promise that no one is even going to come in-between us again. I am going to spend the rest of my life proving that you, Lila and our son are the most important things in my life." He finished as he slipped the ring onto Sam's hand.

"No way mine is going to be as good." Sam laughed as she brushed the tears from her eyes, "You have given me such happiness; you have made me a mother and helped me relies my dreams. I know sometime I don't make it easy with my hormonal outbursts and family, including my interfering sisters, overbearing mother, overprotective father and leach of a brother-in-law." Sam laughed as she glanced over towards her family, "But I am just so glad that I have you in my life and have no idea what I would do without you. I know we have gone through our ruff spots, but we came out on the other side stronger." Sam continued as the tears freely fell.

"If no one has any reason these two should not be re-wed." The man said as he looked around the room, as both Maxie and Alexis jumped on Mac, one grabbed his hands and the other placed a hand over his mouth. "Then you now may kiss your wife."Jason pulled Sam into a kiss as the others clapped.

00000000000000000000

"I bet you didn't even realize Jason planned this whole thing out." Maxie laughed as the family sat around a table at the hotel restaurant.

"No, I am actually surprised you managed to keep this a secret." Sam smiled as Jason grabbed her hand as he continued to talk to Matt and Ethan with Lila sitting on his lap who was happily eating cake.

"Robin and your mother decided to spring this on us five hours ago." Mac explained, "I would just like to make one thing clear, I am happy that you two are back together, but don't let that fool you. I still don't like you Jason, in-fact I'm not too crazy about any of the men at this table with the expedition of my soon to be grandson." Mac added as he held his glass up.

"What your father is trying to say is, we are so happy for the two of you." Alexis interrupted as she stood up with her glass as well.

"I can speak for myself woman, I was getting there." Mac mumbled as his wife pulled him back into his seat.

"This is the life we have to look forward to." Patrick mumbled to Jason with a frown, "You are lucky at least you have one boy. I know Robin is going to give me all girls."

"Actually..." Molly started.

"We know." The group called as they looked at the youngest Scorpio. The table broke out in laughs as Sam caught Jason's eye and gave him a wink. She couldn't believe that she and Jason were here, she had really thought that this last fight was really the end. She knew Jason loved her and there was no one else for him, he had proved it by arranging this whole ceremony. She was never going to let anyone get in the way of that again.

"You okay?" Jason mumbled as he tightened his hold on her hand.

"Never better." Sam grinned as she gave him a peck on lips.

"Good." Jason smirked as he caught her lips again.

"Daddy?" The little girl called as she brought her parents back to reality, "This cake smells funny?"

She added as she held the plate up to her father's face. Which caused Sam to shoot a confused glance at her sister who was wearing a huge smile. Before Sam could warn Jason the little girl had already shoved the cake into Jason's face.

"Welcome to the family again!" Maxie cried which caused Sam to let out a laugh which she tried unsuccessfully to hide. Which led to Jason to pull her into a cake covered kiss.

"These is what I married into."

"You wouldn't have it any other way." Sam laughed as she pulled Lila into her lap and gave her a kiss.

"Never." Jason smirked as he set a hand on Sam's stomach before leaning over to tickle the cake covered little girl.


	27. Chapter 27

Letting Go

Five Months Later

"So much for being on time." Sam mumbled to herself as she stood outside the back of Jake's and looked at her phone.

"Sam?" A voice called, which startled the woman, who had been busy glaring at the back door.

"Ethan, what are you doing here? I though you were working." Sam asked shocked to see anyone by the docks this late.

"I am heading that way now. Why are you hanging out by Jake's? I thought Jason had you under house arrest."

"He does, he might have the idea I am still in bed. I just am waiting for Maxie." Sam said as she stumbled over her words.

"Down here at nine at night?" The man asked not believing her one bit.

"Yeah. We had to make a pit stop." Sam mumbled as she felt a twitch in her side.

"The little time I have spend with your family, I know these plans never end well." Ethan smirked as he watched Sam.

"My husband refuses to give me fries, the doctor said I have to eat healthy and Jason has taken it a little too seriously. So here I am." Sam answered with a sweat smile.

"Coleman, this is not good customer service." A voice called as the back door slammed open and showed Maxie carrying a brown bag and shoved it at her sister, who hungrily opened the bag.

"You need to pay for those." The bar owner barked as he followed the blonde out and stopped when he saw Sam and Ethan were there, "Well if I knew they were for Sammy, I would have brought them out for you." Coleman winked as he watched Sam scarf down the fries.

"Let me get this straight, for the last few months Sam had been buying fries from the back door at night." Ethan spoke as he tried to clear everything straight.

"Yeah, I have no idea why she is so dead set on eating from the rat trap. Personally I think Kelly's is a hell of a lot better." Maxie rambled, "But she is scary while pregnant, so I just follow orders."

"I can't order them myself because somehow Jason always knows. That is also why I can't go to Kelly's or the Metro Court." Sam explained as she inhaled the fires.

"You are all hurting my feelings." Coleman said with mock hurt in his voice as he placed a hand over his heart.

"Some how I think you are going to get over it." Maxie hissed when she suddenly turned to Sam who had gasped in pain and grabbed her stomach, dropping the bag in the process, "Sam!" Maxie cried as she ran to her sister's side.

"I didn't mean it I just had a few." Sam grimaced as another wave of pain hit her.

"I didn't do it." Coleman blurted out just as Sam cried out again, which caused Ethan to run to Sam's side.

"Should we start panicking?" Ethan asked as he helped lower Sam down on to an old crate.

"Start panicking?" Sam yelled as she grabbed Ethan's hand, "You took a class right, all you have to-do is breath through the pain."

"Really is that it?" Sam asked sarcastically, "Why don't you try to breath through the pain, when something the size of a watermelon want's out of you." She yelled as another contraction hit her.

"We need to call for help." Maxie insisted as she picked up her phone and started to dial.

"I don't think we have time." Ethan grimaced as he looked down at Sam's feet where there was a puddle of water.

"Okay, I will get the car." Maxie said as she tried not to panic, "I am going to need you two to stay with her and try and keep her relaxed" She ordered before taking off in the other direction.

"Maybe we should get some clean towels or something?" Ethan offered as he glanced at Coleman, who had taken Maxie's stop next to the brunette.

"No!" They yelled at the same time.

"I am not having this baby here, Jason is going to kill me. He thinks I am at home asleep."

"Jason, Sonny, Mac, Patrick; take your pick they are all going to kill us is Sam has her baby here." Coleman protested.

"Well are you sure the baby is coming." Ethan asked as he looked at the woman.

"My freaking water just broke." Sam yelled as she tightened her hold on both men.

"Okay Maxie is going to get the car and everything is going to be fine." Coleman said as he tried to comfort the woman.

"Maxie didn't bring a car, we took a taxi from her house. Carly was supposed to pick us up here." Sam explained as she started to breath through the pain.

"We can do this. People have been having children for hundreds of years, sometimes they just sit right down and pop them out in the fields." Ethan insisted.

"Shut it, I am not in a field, I am not having this baby in an ally way and don't ask for any towels. I am going to have this baby in a nice clean hospital with lots of drugs. Do you hear that? You are not coming out until be get to the hospital!" Sam yelled the last part to her stomach and crossed her legs to prove her point.

"Your baby is coming now, we are not going to make it to the hospital." Ethan pressed.

"Than we are going to need to get there faster." Sam insisted as she stood up.

"How by walking to the hospital? I don't have a car and neither do you."

"You are useless." Coleman mumbled as he put an arm around Sam, "We will take my car."

0000000000000000000000000

"Maxie, you better hope she is at the hospital." Carly muttered as they got of the elevator and made there way to the nurse's station.

"There was a lot going on at the moment, I kind of forgot I didn't have a car. That's why I jumped in front of the first car I saw; which happened to be you."

"Maybe next time you will remember to charge your phone. I could have killed you."

"Well, Jason is going to kill me if I don't find Sam."

"You left Sam with Ethan and Coleman, why did you think that was a good idea?" Carly countered as they waited for someone they could talk to.

"I thought I was going to be gone for a minute." Maxie defended as the elevator door's opened to show Sam being practically carried by Ethan and Coleman.

Sam!" Robin called as she came around the corner.

"I need Dr. Lee." Sam cried as they helped her into a chair.

"Why are all you here?" Patrick asked confused to see the two men, that were standing next to Sam.

"Jake's." All five answered.

"Why the Hell were you there Sam?" Patrick yelled as he made his way to the woman.

"I want Dr,Lee." Sam barked as she grabbed Ethan's arm painfully hard, which caused him to fall into the seat next to her.

"Look it was one order of fires, it is not my fault that this baby is coming now." Coleman defended as he walked up to Robin who had just hung up the phone.

"I can't have this baby now." Sam protested as another wave of pain hit her.

"I think he has other ideas, we are going to get you to a room now." Patrick said as he ushered Sam into a wheelchair.

"We are going to call everyone." Maxie insisted, "You two boys go with her."

"I am going to call Jason and do some damage control, before none of us are allowed to see Sam ever again." Carly ordered as she pulled out her phone.

00000000000000000

"Okay Sam just breath." Coleman instructed as he sat next to chair with Ethan in the chair next to him, who was busy having his hand broken by Sam's death grip.

"I can get these two out of here at any time." Patrick offered as he looked over Sam's vitals.

"They are actually helping." Sam answered as she grabbed Ethan's hand again, who gave Patrick a mocking smile, "They are so annoying they are helping distract me until the drugs kick in."

"Sam, we weren't able to give you anything, since you are so close." Patrick informed her with a frown,

"Well if I would have known french fries would bring on labor, I would have stopped her."

"That's why you were at Jake's?" Patrick asked and all he got was a nod from Sam, who was currently still upset that he wasn't getting anything to dull the pain.

"What is going on here?" Jason asked shocked to see the men at his wife's side.

"I am helping her breath and threw the pain." Ethan offered as he help up their hands.

"Why are they here?"

"Maxie left me with them."

"Why are you not in our bed, where I left you?" Jason asked with a smirk.

"I stuck out with Maxie to get some fries, I am so sorry I didn't know they would cause me to go into labor. I am so sorry and now I am not going to get any drugs, so I think I learned my lesson." Sam rambled as she let out another cry.

"Alright, this little one wants out now so anyone not the father needs to leave now." Patrick ordered as he ushered everyone out of the room.

"Alright let's bring my nephew into this world."

"Get the yell away from my wife, Kelly or Robin." Jason yelled as he pushed the doctor away from the woman and then rushed to his wife's side.

00000000000000000

"One more push! That's it!" Robin cried as she coached Sam. Sam let out one last yell until a little cry echoes into the room. Once the baby was out, Kelly cleaned up the baby before she handed him to his tired mother.

"He has your eyes." Sam cooed as she glanced down at the little boy.

"And everything else is all yours." Jason said softly as he moved to sit next to Sam and placed a hand around her, so he could get a better look at the little boy.

"I can't believe he is here already, we did it Jase. We really did it." Sam yawned as she turned her attention towards him.

"Yeah, we did and you did a really good job." Jason encouraged as he placed a kiss on her forehead, before turning his attention to the now sleeping boy.


	28. Chapter 28

Letting Go

Last chapter

"Why is it that I am always the last to be called when my daughter is in the hospital?" Alexis wondered out loud as she paced around the waiting room. She and Mac had arrived shortly after, Robin had called to inform the couple that they had a new grandson. She had only called them once they realized everyone had forgotten too with all the commotion.

"Mom, there was a lot going on."

"Really? How is it that Molly, your ten year old sister got her all by herself and how about the fact that freaking Coleman knew before me." Alexis ranted as she continued to pace again.

"Honey, it is all fine. Sam is doing fine, the baby is fine and we finally have a BOY!" Mac smiled as he pulled his wife into a hug.

"You know it's moments like this I think I was adopted." Kristina mumbled as to Ethan, who were both sitting across from the insane adults.

"I don't know Love, I have seen you run with the best of them. Dominican Republic." Ethan laughed as he placed an arm around the younger girl.

"You have at least two weeks before Mac is back on your case." Patrick advised as he joined the group in the waiting room, that seemed to be growing by the minute.

"When are we able to see the newest member of our family?" Maxie whined as she walked up to her brother-in-law.

"You can go in now, I am not going even attempt to limit the number of people in her room. I have played this game before and lost." Patrick replied as he led the way to Sam's room.

0000000000000000000000

"Squirrel is a boy?" Lila asked from her place on the bed as she peered down at the baby in Sam's arms.

"Squirrel?" Jason asked at the little girls nickname.

"Maxie and Lila came up with the name after the ultrasound picture." Sam said as she moved the baby so Lila could get a better look.

"So what are we going to name this little one?" Sam wondered as she smiled down at the sleeping baby.

"I though we choose one already?" Jason asked as he lifted Lila into his arms.

"I don't like it anymore." Sam admitted as she shook her head.

"Here we go again." A voice called from the doorway, which caused the three to look at the rest of their family.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sam asked as Maxie and Carly rushed over to see the baby, but were pushed out of the way by Alexis and Mac.

"You did the same thing with your last child, you had a name all pick out and than changes it the minute you held Lila." Carly pointed out as she elbowed her way to get a good look at the boy.

"Simba, he should be named Simba." Lila laughed as she clapped her hands.

"Noah Micheal Morgan." Sam smiled as she looked to Jason who just gave her a nod.

"We can call him Simba for short." Carly insisted as she took her goddaughter into her arms.

"We have a boy." Was all Mac could say before he kissed Sam on the forehead and backed away so everyone could get a chance to see the latest Morgan.

"Maxie, we also have something we want to ask you." Sam started as she looked at her middle sister, "I talked it over with Emily and she agrees since you were there to help me tonight; we want you to be Noah's Godmother." Sam finished with a smile.

Maxie let out a squeal before she rushed over to Sam and took the sleeping baby into her arms, "You are going to be so spoiled and the hippest baby ever." Maxie cooed to the little boy.

"You know the chances of us seeing our son again is very slim." Jason muttered as he took a seat next to Sam on the bed.

"I five it ten minutes, once he spits up or poops. She will bring him right back." Sam yawned as she placed her head on his shoulder, "We made it Jase, we finally have our little boy and the sweetest girl."

"It's defiantly a new chapter." Jason smiled as he pulled Sam closer to him.

"Think we are going to make it?" Sam asked as she yawned again.

"No doubt. I just have to figure out what I am going to-do now."

"You can come work for me, my boss is a little bit of a hard ass but I think you might like her."

"Would she take me?"

"I don't see why not, you have given her two wonderful children and an amazing family."

"Which are standing right here, along with your kids."

"Carly always has to ruin the moment." Sam muttered as she leaned back into Jason's hold. Robin quickly ushered the others out as Maxie set the sleeping baby into his crib, while Carly set Lila in between her parents, who immediately curled up between her parents. Maxie snapped one quick picture of the family before she hurried out and let the small family sleep in peace.


End file.
